Fearless
by Snoweylily
Summary: I was taken. That's all I knew. I was a spy and an assassin, yet I still managed to get caught. Only I was dumb enough to do that. These men who took me... Their a whole other kind of evil... They want money. 250 million pounds. Fury says he'll pay. The other Avengers want to try and find me first. I just want to go home. My name is Clint Barton. And I've been kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

**Woohooo!**

**Ok, so this is basically about Clint Barton getting kidnapped.**

**There's loads of Clint-Whump, and violence, and, of course, lots of swearing. **

**With Tony Stark in the picture, how could there not be?**

_Its set in both Clint's and Natasha's Point Of View (POV) every second chapter_

_Chapter one- Is in Clints POV_

_Chapter two- Is in Natasha's POV_

_Chapter three- Is in Clints POV_

_And so on and so forth._

**And just to warn you, this is NOT a Clintasha story**

**Just to make sure you know that**

**Hope ye likes,**

_**Rachel :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Clint, come on man, Fury's called us in" Tony said, pulling the quilt off my bed.

"Go always. M'sleepin" I grumbled, shivering involuntarily.

He laughed, "Not anymore... Oh, and nice pyjamas by the way, real dangerous looking".

"Hey, do NOT mock Spider-Man. He's awesome" I growled, opening one eye and glaring at him.

He just smirked, "Dare you to wear those to the meeting".

I grinned, "The look on Fury's face will be priceless".

"Is that a yes I hear?".

I thought for a minute, "Can I at least put on a shirt?".

"... If you must".

I held out my hand, "Then we have a deal Mr. Stark".

* * *

"I cannot BELIEVE your actually doing this" Tony said, clutching his side from laughing as we walked down SHIELD's corridors, getting strange looks from agents as we passed. I don't blame them. Here was Tony Stark, genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, wearing his fancy suit and ties, black sunglasses to top it all. And then there was me, a well-respected top-level clearance SHIELD agent/Avenger, in a red Spider-Man pyjama pants and white short-sleeved shirt. Barefooted. Not to mind my hair was sticking up in random places. It literally looked like I had just rolled out of bed. Which technically, I had.

* * *

"Your seriously going to do this?" Tony asked, stopping in front of the meeting room and turning to me.

I nodded, "Trust me, Fury's seen me in weirder".

"... I don't even want to know" he replied and I laughed, "I was a circus act remember?".

"Oh, that! Yea, totally not my line of thought" Stark replied and I shot him a glare before smirking again, "You want to put the video on You Tube afterwards?".

He grinned, patting my shoulder, "See, this is why I picked you to be my best friend".

"I'm touched" I teased, laughing again, before motioning the door, "Ladies first".

* * *

He pushed open the door, walking around the other Avengers and taking his seat. I just yawned, and wandered to my own chair. Stark was still grinning, the other 4 were staring at me open mouthed, even Thor, and Fury was between half shocked and half very, very, angry.

"Is there a reason your not dressed yet?" He asked and I nodded slowly, "There is".

"And would you care to explain that reason?" He asked again.

I grinned, "Spider-Man's cooler looking than your uniform".

Tony burst out laughing, while the others couldn't hold back a smile.

Natasha smirked at me, "Spider-Man huh? Been a while since you wore those".

I nodded, "Too long really".

"What's it been? A month? Two months?" She asked again and I paused for a minute, "Seven weeks. So yea, almost two months".

It was only then it clicked for the others and they stared at us, jaws dropped to the floor, again.

"Wo, wo, wo. Back up a minute Legolas" Stark said, "How the hell does Nat know what pyjamas you wear?".

* * *

We remained silent and he jumped up, "I KNEW IT! Ye're secretly going out! Bruce you owe me 20 quid".

"No, we're not secretly going out Stark" Natasha replied sighing and he frowned, "Then how else... Oh my god. Ye're sleeping together. Bruce man, you owe me another $20".

"We are NOT sleeping together" I said firmly.

"Then how else does she know what you wear to bed?" he asked and I frowned, "...I tend to... How dya put it Tash?".

"Wander" she replied and I nodded, "Wander. That's it. I tend to wander".

"... You sleepwalk?" Bruce asked but I shook my head, "No, I'm wide awake. I just... don't sleep... that easily, so I somehow always end up walking around the tower at, like, 3am every night... Morning. 3am every morning".

Natasha gave a small wave, "I do the same thing. Occasionally we bump into each other".

"So your not going out? And your not sleeping together? AT ALL?" Stark asked, or rather, demanded and we both shook our heads, "Nope".

"Damn" he muttered, sitting back down, "Bruce, I owe you 40 dollars".

* * *

Fury stared at us, frustrated, before turning back to me, "That still doesn't explain why your in your pyjamas".

"Haha, Fury said 'pyjamas'. Classic" Tony said smirking but the director ignored him, "Well Barton?".

"Stark dared me to do it" I replied simply and Tony glared at me, "DID NOT".

"Did too" I said laughing.

"Did not".

"Did too. Admit it" I ordered and he sighed, "Fine, I dared Legolas to wear Spider-Man to this meeting. BUT YOU SAID YES".

"Well I wasn't gonna say no" I replied grinning, "You should have realised by now I don't turn down dares".

"Even if it means kissing me" Bruce muttered and Stark laughed, "Aw come on man, that was hilarious".

"Not if you've been working for the past 27 hours and a shirtless archer decides to kiss you, then leave and never utter a word about it again. It gets you questioning your sanity" Bruce replied and I smirked, "Sorry Banner. But it WAS pretty funny".

"ENOUGH" Fury yelled and we all quickly turned back to him.

"Honestly, It's like working with children" he grumbled, rubbing the side of his head.

Stark and I just smirked at each other.

* * *

"Ok, suit up" Steve said after Fury's briefing, "And Clint... Please put on some clothes first".

"Can do Cap" I replied grinning, "Meet ye back here yea?".

They all nodded and I smirked, wandering back down the corridors, ignoring the odd stares of the other agents. This was going to be a longgg day.

* * *

Whistling, I pushed open the door to my room back at the tower, quickly changing into more suitable jeans before doing up my boots and throwing on a leather jacket over my shirt. Running a hand through my hair in attempt to straighten it, I walked back out into the corridor, stopping suddenly.

Something was not right...

Call it a sixth sense, call it a superpower, call it whatever you want, but I just got the feeling that... Someone was in the house.

* * *

Continuing to whistle quietly, I slowly crept along the hall, keeping my back to the wall and choosing my footsteps carefully. If someone was here, they'd have to have broken in. And gotten past Jarvis. Who ever it was, was good.

"Hey, Jarv? You there?" I asked quietly.

Nothing.

"Jarvis, come on man, don't die on me here" I said again.

Still no answer.

They had dismantled Tony Starks AI. This was bad. This was very bad. Who was actually smart enough to be able to do that? It's near impossible to hack Starks servers. Not even SHIELD had managed it yet.

A faint crash snapped me from my thoughts and I sharply looked up. Someone was definitely here. And I had no one on my side to help.

Continuing to whistle, I glanced around the corner. Sitting room was empty. I quickly went over to the other door, and opened it a small bit, looking in. Nobody. Kitchen was clear.

Smiling slightly, I went in, grabbing a knife from the counter before crouching down behind the counter, flipping open my phone and speed dialling Natasha's number.

* * *

"Finally" she grumbled, answering after the first ring, "Clint where the HELL are you?".

"I'm still at the tower. But that's not important right now, wh-".

"Not important?" She asked, cutting me off, "Clint we were called out. There's a part of this city under ATTACK and your saying that's not IMPORTANT?".

"Natasha" I snapped quietly, "There's someone in the house".

"... What?" She asked.

"There's someone else here. I don't know who. Someone's after breaking in. They've dismantled Jarvis. I'm in the kitchen and all Iv got is a knife" I whispered.

"Fuck sake Clint, seriously? Just... Give me a minute" she replied and I heard her say something to the others before going back to her phone, "Give us half an hour and we'll be there. It's a small attack, we'll be done soon. Brainless aliens".

"Tash, I don't thin-" I started but was off by another bang, this one much closer.

"... What was that?" Natasha asked quietly.

"I don't know... But I'll find out" I replied, looking around the counter, freezing when the door opened slowly.

Quickly turning back, I whispered frantically into the phone, "They're here. In this room. I'm trapped".

"Jeasus Christ... Stay there, we're coming to get you" she said firmly.

"I don't have that long Tash. I'm sor-" I started, before the phone was vicious ripped from my hand.

* * *

I stumbled to my feet, backing away from the man who had a gun pointed at my head. He just smirked, putting the phone to his ear, "Ms. Romanoff I presume?".

I glared at him, hiding the knife behind my back, "Don't you fucking DARE speak to her".

He ignored me, continuing to talk on the phone, "Yes... No... What do I want? Well, that's rather simple really, I'm just going to ask for something, and hurt your boyfriend. Severely. Good day Ms. Romanoff. This won't be the last time we speak".

With that he hung up, dropping the phone by his foot and stamping on it until it shattered in to millions of pieces. Guess I wouldn't be calling anybody soon.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, and he grinned, "Didn't you hear me? I intend to hurt you. Very badly. Unless requirements are met"

"What requirements?" I asked, flexing my hand with the knife.

"250 million pounds for your return".

I smirked, "Pounds? You do a very convincing American accent for an Englishman".

"You are an observant son of a bitch aren't you" he replied glaring, dropping the fake accent, "But yes. I'm a Brit. And I want 250,000,000 English pounds for your return. Dead or alive".

"Do you honestly think they would pay over two hundred million for a dead body?" I asked and he frowned, "Well, lets just hope they pay before we decide to kill you".

That's when I lashed out.

* * *

I quickly ran forward, swinging around and kicking the gun out of his hand before punching him and pinning him down to the counter, the knife at his throat, "I don't think it's my dead body you have to worry about".

He laughed madly, holding up his hands, "You think I'd honestly do this alone?".

I only had a second to register that fact before there was a muffled bang and a piercing pain shot through my knee. My left leg collapsed under me and I dropped the knife, falling to ground, and screaming in pain. A second man appeared, smirking at me as he put away a gun. He had shot my leg, just below the knee. The bullet had gone straight through.

"Well, I think our little friend has learnt his lesson" the first man said, straightening up and fixing his shirt, "Care to do the honours? I don't think Mr. Barton would survive if we left him conscious for this".

"No, I'll let you do it. You deserve some revenge after that little stunt he pulled. Besides, it's just his blood we need" the other man said".

"Rightly so" he replied, before picking up the knife I had, and hitting me across the head with something metal.

That's the last thing I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**NATASHAS POV**

"I don't have that long Tash. I'm sor-" Clint started before it went silent.

"Clint? CLINT" I yelled, Steve giving me a worried look.

Then a new voice spoke, "Ms. Romanoff I presume?".

* * *

Pushing away the unwanted thoughts of what had happened to Clint, I patted Steve frantically to get his attention, before putting the phone of speaker, "What did you do to Clint?"

He remained silent.

I swore frustrated, "Is he alive?".

"Yes" the man replied.

"Will he stay like that?" I asked quietly and the man laughed, "No".

Swearing again, I shot an alien in the head before turning back to the phone, "What will it take to keep him alive? What do you want?".

"What do I want?" The man asked, "Well, that's rather simple really, I'm just going to ask you for something... And hurt your boyfriend while I'm at it. Severely".

"Dont you dare fucking touch him" I yelled but he ignored me, "Good day Ms. Romanoff. This won't be the last time we speak".

Then he hung up.

* * *

Swearing loudly in every language I knew, I shot the remaining aliens around us before calling Fury.

* * *

"Agent" he said simply and I bit back more curses, "Bartons been kidnapped".

"... Kidnapped?" Fury asked.

"Yes. Kidnapped. He's been taken. Gone. Rang me a few minutes ago, said there's a guy in the tower. The man took his phone, said he was going to severely injure him, and said he wanted something, didn't say what, then he made the typical Disney villain threats, and said he'd get in contact soon. That's all I know" I rushed out, kicking another alien before blowing his head off.

"... I'll send some SHIELD agents over to the tower straight away" Fury finally said and this time I couldn't hold back my words, "Fucks sake. With all due respect, SIR, do you honestly think their still there? Get the agents over here. The Avengers will check out the tower, we know it better".

"Bloody spies" he muttered, "Fine. Get over there. But you better have something for me when you get back".

* * *

Grinning, I quickly shut the phone, turning to Steve, "Fury's given us the all clear. SHIELD will able to handle the rest of these guys. We've got to check out the house".

He nodded once, pressing a hand to his ear piece, "Ye get that?".

"If your asking if I heard that my fucking best friends been fucking kidnapped by a fucking maniac who fucking threatened to kill him unless he gets what he fucking wants, then yea, I fucking heard" Stark replied harshly, "Now I'm going back to the fucking tower and asking my fucking AI what the fuck happened".

"I agree with Man of Iron, the tower of Avengers is the best place to go" Thor agreed.

"What about Banner?" I asked and Thor laughed, "the Hulk is still rather angry. I doubt that he will cease killing these aliens any time present".

Stark swore again, "Just the 4 of us. Well... that's settled then. Time to find our little feathers".

* * *

When I got back to the tower, Tony was already after taking off the suit, and was having a long conversation with Jarvis.

"What dya mean you don't know?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but my power was cut" the AI replied.

"For fucks sake J, how many people in this bloody world are able to do that? You got to know something".

"I'm afraid not sir. But I can search for those people if you want" Jarvis replied and Tony sighed, "Fine. Go. Tell me when you've gotten their files and locations".

I quickly walked over to him, "Well?".

"Nothing. Iv gotten nothing. J doesn't know anything" he replied miserably as the other two arrived.

"Did you search the tower?" Steve asked and Stark shook his head, "Waited for you guys first. Just in case. Besides, where would I start?".

I froze, "The kitchen".

"What?" Tony asked turning to me but I was already running, "Clint said he was in the kitchen when he rang".

They quickly ran after me.

Pushing through all the different rooms, I did a quick scan of each one, looking for something out of place, or, if we were really lucky, maybe even the Worlds Best Archer. Then I reached the kitchen, and stopped short.

"What is it?" Tony asked quietly before following my gaze to the floor. There was a small puddle of blood.

* * *

Slowly, as if in a daze, Steve stepped forward and pushed open the door.

* * *

I quickly swallowed to stop myself from throwing up at the sight before me. The small of puddle of blood ran along in a small trail, across the white kitchen floor, and forming a huge blood puddle in the centre of the room, as if that's where Clint had dragged. The counters and worktops were covered in red as well, and one entire wall had writing on it.

Forcing myself to look up, I read it out loud, "Your Hawk may not survive this. After all, this is his blood. You can test it, I don't mind, in fact I know you will. He's currently still alive, barely, but I'm afraid we had to cut him a couple of times to get his blood for our little wall art here. If you want to see your little Katniss alive again, our demands will have to be met. Don't worry, we'll be in touch soon. Tonight, 7pm. We'll be ringing your director. I hope you'll be there. Who knows? We might even show you our new friend. V".

"Nobody's allowed to call him Katniss but me" Tony growled, storming off down the hall, "Jarvis analyse that writing, I want to know who this guy is, and where this guy is".

"I'll update Fury" Steve said quietly, tearing his gaze away from the sickening sight. Thor silently followed him, leaving me alone in the bloody mess.

I let my eyes scan the rest of the room, pausing when I saw a small pile of seemingly random objects on the ground. Slowly I walked over to them, picking up the item on top, immediately dropping it again. A knife. I had just picked up a knife. A blood covered knife. The same one they used to cut Clint. I quickly pushed away those images from my mind and glanced down at the other one. Metal. Hundreds and hundreds of tiny pieces of metal. And wires. And... Glass... This was Clint's phone. The phone he had rang me with. The phone the man had picked up. It may be nothing, but it may give us a lead.

* * *

"Can you analyse stuff?" I asked suddenly, pushing open the door to Starks lab.

He looked up confused, "What?".

I dropped the bag of phone fragments in front of him, along with the knife, "The man touched these. What are the chances he was wearing gloves?".

Tony smirked, "Fingerprints".

I nodded, "Fingerprints".

"... Why don't you get SHIELD to do it?" He asked frowning and I sighed, "Because I don't trust them with this".

"You don't trust your own agency with dusting for fingerprints?" He asked again.

"No" I replied, "Not when it involves Clint".

"I KNEW IT! There IS something going on between ye isn't there?" He said grinning and I sighed again, "Stark, there's absolutely NOTHING going on between us. I'm just... Very over-protective of him... We've been partners for god knows how long, and iv seen him in every possible condition. Then the Manhattan attack happened, and Loki... Loki fucked with his head. Badly. He tells ye he's over it, that after a full 12 months he's ok again, but he's not... He's really not... He told me, he actually admitted it, and he broke down. That was the first time in my entire life that I saw him break down...".

Tony looked down at his hands, "What happened?".

I sat down across on the edge of a counter, "He... It was the sixth time I had caught him on one of his... Wanders, as we call them... The first five times he was able to pull off some excuse, like he got thirsty, or had to use the bathroom, or even that he suddenly got the urge for waffles... But after the 6th time in 6 days, it was obvious it was something more... So I got him to tell me, threatened that I would steal his bow and get SHIELD to refuse him another. And it worked. He told me. He told me that he couldn't sleep. At all. He couldn't close his eyes or else... Or else he said he'd have nightmares... Flashbacks... Panic attacks even... Said It's worse than what you have about Afghanistan. Said there's not a night goes by that he gets even a full hour of sleep. Said he can't stop them. He can't get help. He can't end it... Remember the first few weeks after Manhattan when he'd constantly be pale and tired looking, with purple bruising under his eyes from no sleep?".

Tony nodded and I smiled slightly, "He's still the same. But now, he's just found ways to hide it. Make up. Coffee. Everything... If he's not found soon... He's wont he able to cope. He'll break. And this time I'm not sure if he'll be able to pick up the pieces".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**CLINTS POV**

I was woken harshly by a bucket of icy water being thrown over my head and I jumped, looking around franticly. Where was I? What's happened? And why is there a rope tying me to a chair?

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Barton, how nice to see you again. Alive" someone said, stepping out of the shadow and I turned sharply to him, shivering. Oh god. Not him. He's the guy who broke in. The guy who spoke to Natasha. The guy who I threatened to kill.

"It's good your finally awake. You've lost a lot of blood. We weren't sure if you were going to survive or not. But you did. Which is great. Because now I get to have my fun before we video your friends tonight".

My friends? Video? What?

He sighed, "Of course, a lot has happened since I knocked you out. Well, first of all, it's currently 5pm. At 7pm, I'll set up a video chat with your Director and friends. Your the star guest. But until then, I'm bored and I have a taste for blood. Your blood".

I didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Smirking, he walked over to me, pulling out a knife, "Unforcently, I can't re-arrange your face, cause you need to be recognisable for tonight. The rest of you on the other hand...".

He laughed, trailing the knife down my arm, deep enough to cause blood, "Well, that doesn't matter".

* * *

With that, he plunged the knife into my stomach and I bit my lip to stop crying out. I was not going to give him the satisfaction. I wouldn't cry for him. I wouldn't beg for him. And I certainly wouldn't break down for him. He wasn't going to win this.

He frowned, removing the knife and staring at me, "Made of tougher stuff aren't you? Well, I'll give you a week. If your Avengers haven't paid the ransom that is".

"They don't pay fucking bastards like you" I spat and he punched me in the mouth.

Slowly turning back, I glared up at him, my soaking wet hair partly covering my eyes.

He glared back, "You'll do well to watch your mouth Barton. It won't get you very far".

"You'd be surprised" I replied grinning, "I heard morons like you are easy to confuse".

Another punch.

"But then, of course, your probably already confused".

A third punch.

"Do you even know what I'm saying?".

Another punch.

But I still turned back to him grinning, "I wonder if you even have a brain in that obscenely enormous head of yours".

He raised his fist to hit me for the fifth time but a hand caught him.

* * *

"Now, now Eddy, we don't want to tire out our prisoner this quickly do we?" A man asked, and I laughed, "Eddy? Your name is Eddy?".

Eddy glared at me.

The second man remained hidden in the dark, "Well Mr. Barton, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. You can call me Mr. V. I'm in charge and run things around here".

Like Eddy, he had an English accent.

"Does the V stand for anything?" I asked and he chuckled, "It stands for Vance, Mr. Barton. But I'm not telling you anymore".

"I didn't expect you to. I doubt you have any more of a brain as Eddy here does" I replied and this time Vance didn't stop Eddy from hitting me.

Glaring, I turned back to them as Vance headed to the door, the whole time wearing a hood so I couldn't see his face. He opened the door, revealing a dark corridor, pausing slightly, "Oh, and Kingston?".

"Yes sir?" Eddy asked and Vance laughed softly, "Don't kill him this early. I would hate to have to end our game... Lets just get this done with and you can go back to London a rich man".

He called Eddy 'Kingston'... His last name? And going back to London...

"Of course sir" Eddy replied before the door shut and he turned back to me, a happy smile on his face, "Torture time".

* * *

He stabbed me I don't know how many times. I lost count after the first two dozen. But I kept myself from reacting which only made him angrier. Eventually he removed my shirt, jacket, shoes, everything but my jeans. The material that had been softening the blow was gone. And now I was left with him stabbing bare skin. My arms, chest, and stomach were stabbed and sliced viciously, while he left my back and shoulders unscathed.

"For something more fun later" he had said.

I didn't want to know.

My leg was still in agony, but the pain was numbing every minute, and soon I had no feeling what-so-ever in my entire left leg. Wether that was a good thing, or a bad thing, I had no idea.

But eventually, he stopped, cleaning the blood off the knife on my arm before punching me a few times.

And then he stopped.

* * *

"7pm" Eddy said grinning, "Time to see your Avengers again. And they'll see you... Or rather what's left of you".

I didn't reply, I just kept my head down, my shoulders slumped. The knife hurt less like that. It was harder to tense up. If you remained relaxed, you absorbed more of the impact, but the pain wasn't as bad.

I heard a few shoves and movement before he grabbed my hair and roughly pulled my head up, placing a sharp knife on my throat, "Say hello will you? I have to prove your still alive".

I focused my eyes on the laptop screen in front of me, only to be greeted with 5 worried, and 1 neutral, people staring back at me, speechless. Lets see... Tony, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Bruce and... Fury. The neutral one. The rest of the team were frozen in place, staring at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief. When they realised it was actually me, and I was actually still alive, that expression changed to worry and concern.

* * *

"What do you want?". Fury. I glanced back at him, my breathing heavy and uneven.

Eddy laughed, "What do I want? I want money. Lots and lots of money".

"How much?" Fury asked and I stared at him, "Don't you dare fucking pay him".

That earned me a harsh punch across the face and everyone on the screen literally jumped forward, as if they could stop my captor.

Slowly, I turned back, glaring up at Eddy, blood trailing down the corner of my mouth, "You hit like a girl... An old girl... Like... A 90 year old lady... With her handbag".

He simply glared at me, ignoring Tonys nervous laughter, before turning back to Fury, "250 million. In English pounds. Cash".

"By when?" Th Director asked and I turned back to him, "With all do respect sir, DIDNT YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? DONT. PAY. THEM".

"Barton, you and Romanoff are my best agents. If I loose one of you, I'll loose the other. There's not a hell in chance I'm letting you get away that easily" Fury replied, "I don't care what the price. You're worth every penny".

"How nice. That almost sounded sincere" Eddy spat and I turned back to him, "Your a fucking moron you know that? We're trying to have a conversation here".

* * *

In a split second, he had pulled back my head again, and the knife was at my throat once more, "Didn't you learn the last time you spoke to me like that?".

"... No. Not really. Sorry" I replied shrugging and he pushed the knife further against my next until it was causing blood, "Director. Will you pay or not?".

"Don't do it" I managed to choke out before he punched me in the stomach, leaving me gasping for breathe.

"Well, Barton doesn't want me to. That says something doesn't it?" Fury asked and Eddy smirked, hitting me again, "Don't worry, he'll come round... One way or another".

"Well I'm not convinced".

"What will it take?" Eddy asked and I thought for a minute, "Give me a minute alone with them. I'll get them to pay... I'm sick of this, I don't know how much more I can take". My voice broke on the last word and everyone looked at me, half surprised, half shocked.

My new buddy still still seemed unconvinced.

So I let the tears flow freely down my face, "Look, I'm... I'm tied to this chair ain't I? I haven't the strength to fight back... You want your money don't you?".

Slowly, he let go of my hair, removing the knife and backing away to the door, "You've got 5 minutes".

"Thats all I ask, Thank you" I replied nodding, smiling slightly and he nodded back, closing the door behind him.

I grinned, turning back to the screen, "Aw man he's more of an idiot than I thought".

* * *

"Your... Not breaking?" Tony asked slowly and I laughed, "Me? Course not. Fake tears. Very difficult to do, but very convincing. Nah, I just needed him out of the room. Ye got paper and a pen?".

"Ah, yea" Bruce said, taking out a notebook.

"Good" I said, lowering my voice and rushing the words as I glanced around warily, "Look, I don't have long but I'll do the best I can. Ok, his name is Eddy Kingston. He's English, and currently lives somewhere in London. There's another guy here as well, he's the one in charge. His last names Vance, I don't know his first name. He's also British. And there's a third guy, one of the men who took me, I don't know anything about him though but I'll try and find out. From what I gather I'm being kept somewhere underground, no windows, and since I was only knocked out for three or four hours, I doubt we've left the country. This laptops got full signal, perfect Internet, so where ever I am, it's most likely in a town. A basement or a storeroom or someplace. Don't bother trying to track the signal, these guys are good. You'll most likely be sent to the other side of the world to find me. That's all I got so far but unless you decide to pay them, I'm guessing we'll have these little chats everyday until you do. And I swear to god if any of ye even THINK about sending this bastard a single penny, it won't be me you'll have to try and protect".

"How the fuck did he manage to get all that in a few hours?" Tony asked quietly and Fury sighed, "He's a spy Stark. It's what we do".

"Ok, got it" Bruce said, closing the notebook, "But what about you? You don't look too good".

I laughed slightly, leaning back, "Iv been in worse Banner, Iv been in worse".

"What did they do to you?" Natasha asked quietly and I sighed, "Shot. Stabbed. Beaten up... Honestly, I can't remember half of it. I tend to block out pain".

* * *

I looked up as the door re-opened and Eddy walked back in, "Well?".

I forced my eyes to water again, shaking my head softly, "I can't... I tried... They just won't do it. Said I'm not worth the money".

My voice shook with each word and I could see the others on the screen trying to hold back a smirk. I should seriously consider acting as a new career.

He swore, putting the knife back against my throat, "Then you didn't try hard enough. We'll have to fix that. Director?".

"No deal" Fury replied firmly and I mentally grinned. Now we were getting places.

"What was that?" Eddy asked and Fury glared at him, "No deal. We don't want Barton. Keep him".

Finally, my boss gets some sense.

"Then what was that earlier on about him being your best agent and all that?" He asked frowning and Fury smirked, "Trust me, that was more for his sake then yours".

Way to go Fury.

"...So you don't care what happens to him?".

"Not at all" the Director said shrugging, "Now if you'll excuse me, Iv got more important matters to attend to".

"Wait" Eddy said quickly, "He doesn't matter to you at all?".

They all shook their heads.

Eddy grinned, taking out a gun a pointing it at me, "Then you won't mind if I kill him then, will you?".

* * *

They were going to stop him, I knew it. They could act like they didn't want me, but when it came to life or death, they wanted me alive.

So I did them all a favour, "Go ahead, kill me you pathetic son of a bitch. I doubt you got the guts for it. You wont do it. I KNOW you won't do it. Your a fucking excuse of a bastard".

That did it.

* * *

He pulled the trigger and I shut my eyes tight, biting down on my tongue hard to stop shouting out.

Still furious, he put away the gun, before storming out in case he did something he'd regret.

I opened my eyes again, leaning my head back and looking up at the ceiling, taking deep breathes and trying to block out all the pain. I couldn't break down in front of the others. I couldn't let them know how much I was hurting. They'd panic, wouldn't cope, and become reckless and more likely to make mistakes.

"Fuck that hurt" I said, looking back down at the screen.

* * *

"He actually shot you?" Tony asked and I nodded, "If my legs anything to go by, then yea".

"Your leg?" Nat asked quickly.

"My knee" I replied and she swore, "Which one?".

"Both. Shot my left back at the tower before I came here. Shot my right just now".

"Fucks sake Clint, why the FUCK did you do that?" She yelled and I glared at her, "Because we were going to get compromised if I didn't".

"No spy talk if you would" Tony muttered and I turned sharply to him, "He was serious. He was going to kill me. Do you honestly think if he put a gun to my head and put a finger on the trigger you could remain silent?".

Stark shrugged, "Sure".

"You wouldn't Stark, trust me, you wouldn't" I whispered and he stared at me, "... You've been in that situation before haven't you?".

I nodded slowly, thinking back to all those times before, "Many times... And Iv watched too many good men die because of the decision I made... I'm never going to let myself put you in that position... It had to be done or one of ye would crack, yell at him, shout at him, tell him not to do it. He'd realise ye actually care, and the demand would be back on the table. I had to do it".

He shared a look with Natasha and suddenly it clicked. Why Tony seemed to be slightly on edge. Why he had asked if I was breaking. Why it was he had the same look Tash had when she saw me at night. He knew.

* * *

Slowly, I turned my head back to Natasha, "What did you tell him?".

"What?" She asked confused and I swore, "Tash I know you fucking told him something. He's got the same guarded look you have. What did you tell him?".

"The truth" she whispered and I gulped, "About?".

"... You" she replied quietly and I froze, "You shouldn't have told him".

"I deserve to know" Tony shouted and I looked back at him, "Yea. You do... But not from her".

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on here?" Fury asked and Natasha stared at me pleadingly, "Stark already knows... What have you to loose?".

I laughed, "My reputation. My pride. My dignity... Oh yea, and also the question of my sanity".

* * *

"It's not that bad Clint" she said softly, "You refused my help, maybe they'll have a better go at it".

"I don't need someones help" I spat, "... Nobody can help. Not this".

"How do you know when you never let people try?" She whispered and I stared at her for a minute, before letting my head drop, "Fine. Tell them. It's unlikely I'll get out of this alive anyway".

She glared at me for that comment before softening again as she turned to the others, "You all know he finds it difficult to sleep from this mornings Spider-Man incident but... The truth... What really happens... Is...".

"I can't sleep" I finished quietly.

"What?" Steve asked and I laughed softly, looking back up at them, "I can't sleep. Literally. When I do...".

"He gets flashbacks" Tony continued, "Panic attacks... Like I do of Afghanistan".

"Only worse" Natasha finished and I nodded, "Worse. Much, much worse".

"You get flashbacks?" Fury asked quietly and I glanced over at him, suddenly angry, "Give over Nick. You've always known".

"WHAT?" Natasha yelled, turning to the director.

He nodded slowly, "I had my suspicions".

"And you never said anything?" Steve asked frowning and Fury sighed, "Not my place to say".

"Oh yea, like that's ever stopped you" Stark snapped and Fury glared at him, "Barton has panic attacks. Get over it".

* * *

"What are they about?" Bruce asked quietly and I smiled slightly, "About Loki fucking up my mind. About the fucking Manhattan attack... And about every, single, fucking SHIELD agent, that I killed".

"Clint for the last FUCKING time, it WASN'T YOUR FAULT. You were under MIND CONTROL" Natasha yelled and I laughed, "Try telling that to their family's. They had parents, a wife or husband, brothers and sisters. Some even had young children. And what did we tell them? Do you even remember?".

"Of course I remember" she said quietly and I grinned, "We told them that their little girl wasn't coming home. That their baby brother wasn't going to visit anymore. That their mommy and daddy, were going to arrive back, in a coffin. Th-"

"OK" she yelled, cutting me off, "I get it. We lied. We told their family's that they'd been involved in a car crash. I know it's not nice Clint but it's what we do".

"Not nice?" I whispered.

"NOT NICE?" I yelled, "Trying being the monster, who fucking murdered them".

* * *

They stared at me shocked and I laughed, "Yea, I said it, I'm a monster. Don't tell me that words never crossed your mind".

I looked up sharply as Eddy walked back in, calmly coming over to me, "Say all your goodbyes now. You won't be seeing them again".

I stared straight into Fury's single eye, my voice blunt and dead, "I hope you don't find me director. For your sake, not mine".

* * *

Then they connection was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**NATASHAS POV**

"I hope you don't find me director. For your sake, not mine" Clint said coldly before the screen went black.

We stated there for a while, staring at the blank screen, each lost in their own thoughts before Fury spoke, "He's finally broke".

An hour later I was back in Starks lab along with the other Avengers. Minus Clint.

"J got a lead" Tony said, typing frantically on his laptop, "His name is Edward Kingston. Originally from Oxford, he moved to London when he was 21 to start a new career. He's been arrested for a murder attempt and shoplifting, both times getting away clean. This has to be our guy".

"Any idea where he is?" Steve asked and Stark turned back to the computer screen in front of him, "4...3...2...1... Yep. I got his house address in London, won't do any good. But Iv got his mobile number".

"Track it" I said firmly and he grinned, spinning the laptop around to face us, "Already done. Currently in an old warehouse in Boston. He's still in New York".

"Then suit up, we're going in" Steve ordered and we all made our way back to the door, except for Bruce.

"Banner you coming?" I asked and he looked around uneasily, "... It's too easy. Anyone can track a phone. They've free websites for it. These guys are good enough to break Jarvis. I don't think they'd leave a traceable mobile around the place... Iv a feeling it's a set up. And I think one Avenger is more than enough to loose".

"Brucie's got a point" Stark said nodding, "... I could send the suit in".

I glanced up at Steve who paused for a minute before speaking, "Fine. Your probably right. The suit got cameras?".

"Do you even know who your speaking to?" Tony asked pouting, "Of course the suits got cameras. I built it".

"That's settled then. Get the cameras up on the big screen" I said, "Make sure we can anything and everything inside that building. We don't want to miss a single clue that could tell us where Clint is. He doesn't have long".

"J, take over controls" Tony ordered, jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to me with a bowel of popcorn.

"Popcorn Tony? Honestly?" Steve asked and he shrugged, "It's movie night. And this is our movie".

I rolled my eyes at him, "Just get the suit in and back out safely Stark".

"Course" he replied grinning, "Come on Jarv, do what the lady asks".

"Yes sir" Jarvis said, and a second later the warehouse appeared on screen as the Iron Man suit went in. It walked along the deserted streets, blowing open the lock before knocking down the door and stepping in. Immediately it was hit by... By...

"Are those bullets?" I asked quietly and Stark nodded, grabbing a fist of popcorn, "Suits bullet proof though. They just bounce off".

I smirked, turning back to the screen.

The suit had found out the men with the guns and quickly knocked them out. We wouldn't kill them. Yet.

Half an hour later and the whole warehouse had been checked, with no sign of Clint. Only armed men wanting to kill us. So Stark sent the suit back home and within 20 minutes it was safely back in the lab. We continued to stare at the blank screen in front of us. In a way we were relieved Clint wasn't there. There were too many men that could hurt him. But it was obviously disappointing in a way as well. We still hadn't found him. And we didn't know where else to look.

"I'ma do more work or somethin" Stark said suddenly, standing up and heading back to the lab.

"Wanna play buddy?" Bruce asked and he grinned, "Come on then. Science Bro's are back in action".

The two of them happily skipped off down the hall.

"I better tell Fury" Steve announced, also standing up and leaving.

Thor got up as well, patting me on the shoulder as he passed, "We shall find Eye of Hawk before its too late. He is a fighter".

I smiled slightly, watching him go. Clint was a fighter. But eventually, all fighters can't fight anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**CLINTS POV**

I watched as the Iron Man suit knocked down the main door, knocking out all the men put there to fight back. Then it left again.

* * *

Grinning, Eddy turned off the TV, "Guess your little friends are still searching for you. Maybe they might actually care after all".

I laughed, my voice hoarse, "Don't count your luck. They think I'm a monster".

"Because you killed a few agents here and there? I call that survival" he replied and I glared at him, "Well I'm not like you. Cause I'm not a weak, pathetic, bastard who can't even hit someone properly".

He punched me viciously, and I turned back to him laughing, "See. You just proved my point".

He raised his fist again, before suddenly realising something and lowering his hand again, "I think it's time I did a bit of art, don't you?".

* * *

I remained silent and he smirked, taking out a knife and cutting through the ropes tying me to the chair. If I wanted to fight back, I certainly didn't have the energy for it. I leant back in the chair, slowly stretching out my arms. My wrists had been rubbed raw and burned from the rope.

"Come on then, up" Eddy ordered, grabbing my hair and pulling me to my feet. My legs gave out immediately.

Swearing, he bent down, grabbing my arm and literally dragging me along the floor, stopping when he reached the cold, stone wall.

Grinning sadistically, he reached up, tying rusty chains tightly around my wrist, before going over to the corner and flipping a switch.

Immediately, the chains lifted, rising me almost two and a half feet above the ground, facing the wall only a few centimetres away. I knew what was going to happen before he picked up a separate chain, but I didn't have time to ready myself for it. A split second later, he had swung the old chain at my back and the rusty metal ripped open my skin. It took everything I had not to cry out.

"Still not giving in huh?" Eddy asked, "Well, we'll soon fix that".

* * *

Another hit with the chain.

A third hit.

A fourth hit with the metal.

A fifth hit.

By the 17th hit, my back was ripped open, the blood trailing down and forming a puddle on the concrete floor. But I still refused to cry out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

"Man you spies are tough" Eddy said sadly, before hitting me three more times with the chain, "That's 20 hits. Normally it takes only 8 or 9 to have them screaming".

"As you said, I'm tough" I replied through gritted teeth and he laughed, "Oh don't worry, I'll soon change that. Now it's time for my artwork".

"That wasn't it?" I asked quietly and he laughed again, "That? No, that was nothing. That was just to prepare you. Now the real pain begins".

He took out a knife, a boiling hot knife, and began writing. On my back and shoulders. He was carving different words into my skin. Words that were gonna scar. Words that would remain scarred for the rest of my life.

I don't know how long he did that for, the pain took over my every thought. But I kept myself from reacting to it. Barely. And then, he finally stopped.

* * *

"Your friends are here, say hi will you?" Eddy said happily, untying the chains. I fell onto my knees, wincing when the hard ground hit the bullet holes, but I still refused to make a sound.

"I'll leave ye too it" Eddy said, leaving the room and shutting the door after him. I could hear the deadbolt sliding into place.

"Clint?".

I flinched.

That was Natasha's voice.

"Come on man, say something".

That was Tony.

"... How much did you see?" I asked quietly, leaning my head against the cold wall.

"Enough" Fury said harshly, "You still don't want us to pay?".

I glanced over my shoulder at the screen, "No".

* * *

"Clint, your barely breathing" Bruce said softly and I slowly turned around to face them, forcing myself to crawl over to the laptop, "I'm fine".

"Your covered in blood. Your blood. You cant even walk" he shot back and I shrugged, flinching, "I'm alive aren't I?".

"Barely" he whispered.

I glanced down at the laptops keyboard. Slowly I reached up, turning it around.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked as I turned it back to face me, "Stark?".

"Yea?" Tony asked and I thought for a minute, "... Would it be possible to send out a signal from this laptop?".

* * *

They all froze for a minute before Fury swore, "Fuck sake. Why didn't we think of this sooner?".

"Ah, yea, it would actually" Tony stammered, "Ah, let's see, what make is it?".

"Samsung" I replied and he laughed, "Man that's a fucked up computer... Ok, well, you just gotta... find the... Ah... How do I put this in none technology terms? It's... The... Bruce?".

"Both the base station, and the individual laptop contain a transmitter and receiver" Bruce said and Stark nodded, "That's it. Thank you Bruce... Right, dya ever set up someone's Internet?".

"Yea" I replied and he grinned, "Well it's like that. Just go to their wifi connection, and change it".

"Right" I muttered, clicking the wireless button. Immediately, it came up on screen.

"Just change the name and I'll be able to find it within a 20 mile radius" Stark finished and I nodded, typing a few things into the laptop, "What you wanna call it?".

"Something inconspicuous yet effective... IM-HERE works" he replied and I laughed slightly, "Done. Lets just hope no one notices".

"Are you do-" Eddy trailed off, seeing me type into the laptop, "Get. Away. From. It. NOW".

* * *

I hadn't heard him come in. But he was holding the chain. And a knife. And he was slowly yet dangerously walking towards me.

I quickly turned back to the screen, "Tash you got to promise me something".

"Anything" Natasha said and I glanced up as Eddy raised the knife, before turning back to them, "Promise me you won't watch what's about to happen".

"What do you mean by what's abo-" She started but was cut off by Eddy, "Playing the hero are you? Bit late for that".

Slowly I backed away from him, "Promise me Tash".

"No. She's watching this" Eddy hissed, "She's going to watch you break".

"PROMISE ME" I shouted harshly, as my back hit the wall.

"I... I... I can't" Natasha managed to say before Eddy reached me, raising the knife.

* * *

My screams echoed through the whole building.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**NATASHAS POV**

"I... I... I can't" I stammered as Clint's back hit the wall and Eddy reached him, raising the knife. He had him cornered. And it felt like slow motion as he brought the knife crashing down on him.

* * *

I was frozen in place, my eyes locked on the screen. He was screaming. Shouting. Begging even. As Eddy repeatedly slashed his chest, his arms and his legs with the knife. Then he dragged him over to two chains hanging from the ceiling, tying him to them before they lifted him up. Then he brought the other chain down on him with all the strength he had, and it sliced open Clint's back, shredding it. And he was still screaming. It was the single noise that filled my ears. He was screaming. He was actually screaming... And then... Then the screaming abruptly stopped.

* * *

Eddy froze, the chain half way to Clint's back dropping to the ground. Slowly, he reached up, tapping Clint on the shoulder. Nothing. He quickly undid the chains and he fell to the ground, motionless.

Was he...

Eddy bent down next to him, rolling him onto to his back, checking for a pulse. Then his face went pure white and he put a hand on Clint's neck, checking for a pulse there as well. He went even paler. Slowly, he pushed two hands down on Clint's chest, doing it again and again. That's all the confirmation I needed.

* * *

Clint was dead.

* * *

I fell to my knees, eyes still locked on the screen, refusing to look elsewhere. Clint was dead. Clint Barton was DEAD. No. He couldn't be dead. He was invincible. He just couldn't die. He wouldn't die. He wasn't dead. No. He couldn't be dead. But I knew I was only kidding myself, as I watched Eddy push down on his chest frantically, counting the beats. Clint's whole body was limp. Unmoving. Head facing towards us. Both arms stretched out above it. His eyes still open.

Slowly, I forced myself to look around at the others.

Fury was motionless, impassive, not betraying his emotions.

Thor was simply staring at the screen, unmoving.

Bruce was frozen in place, arms crossed across his chest tightly, eyes gone alarmingly green.

Steve seemed to be refusing to believe it, shaking his head slightly every few seconds.

And Tony was... Heartbroken... He had tears in his eyes, one or two managing to escape and overflow. He looked broken. Like he was crumbling down. It was only then I realised he was on the ground as well, staring at the screen, frozen in place.

And I found myself turning back to Clint's body as well.

* * *

And then... then the bastard came back to life.

* * *

Clint rolled over onto his stomach, dry heaving and gasping for breath. He could barely breathe. Eddy of course, was furious, yelling at him and swearing.

"For fucks sake Barton, if you die I'll be fucking killed as well. You need to learn your place" he hissed, standing up and kicking him viciously.

Clint groaned and clutched his stomach, curling up into a protective ball.

That still didn't stop his captor. Eddy kicked him and punched him over and over again until his anger diminished and he was panting. Slowly he stood up, walking to the door and slamming it shut behind him, leaving Clint alone and still curled up, his back towards us.

* * *

"Clint?" I asked softly, my voice hoarse.

He flinched.

"Clint come on" I pleaded, "You got to get through this".

He flinched again.

"Jeasus Christ" Stark muttered, "You were... Were... You were DEAD".

He remained silent, motionless.

"Clint please, say something" Steve said gently.

Slowly, Bruce uncrossed his arms, "His back".

"I know. It's destroyed" I replied quietly but he shook his head, "Read it".

"What?" Fury asked, turning to him.

He pointed at the screen, "His back and shoulders. They used the knife to write on him. Read it".

Slowly, we all turned back to the screen, Fury reading it out loud, "Words hurt. I gave him scars to prove it. See how he likes it. V".

"Will it..." I trailed off and Bruce nodded, "It's carved into skin. It's never going to disappear completely".

They had scarred him. Both psychically and mentally.

* * *

"I'm going to fucking kill them" Tony muttered, standing up and walking out, a determinant air to him.

I looked back at the screen. Clint was still curled up. He was shivering, flinching, whimpering... They had destroyed him. And he had only been there for two days. Who knows how long it'd take to find him?

I turned back to Bruce, "Why won't he answer?".

The doctor looked away, "He's mentally unstable. This will have a psychological effect on him. If he had flashbacks before...".

"They'll be worse" I finished and he nodded, turning back to me, "We're looking at panic attacks, PTSD, anxiety attacks, flashbacks, nightmares, everything".

"Is there a chance he'll get through it?" Fury asked, turning to us.

Bruce nodded slowly, "He'll only ever be 90% ok, though yea, he'll basically be back the way he was before. But it'll take time".

"Time?" Fury questioned and he nodded again, "A few weeks, couple months, maybe even a year it two. Depends on how bad it is".

"But eventually he'll be ok yea?" I asked quickly and he sighed, "There's a 50/50 chance... But he was trained to cope. The sooner we find him, the sooner he'll get better".

* * *

I turned back to the screen, nodding slightly, and stared at Clint. He was still the same. Motionless asides from the odd shiver. Unmoving. Broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Clint's POV**

Pain... There was so much pain... It hurt so much... I could barely breathe... Why couldn't I breathe... And I was cold... Too cold... And hungry... Starving... And I hadn't had a drink in ages... Sleep would be nice too... I just wanted to go home... Why couldn't they just let me go home?

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been here for... Hours... Days... Weeks... Maybe even months... All I knew was I was beaten up nearly every few minutes... I was stabbed... Whipped... Burned... Even shot... Left hanging in mid-air for hours on end... I could barley feel my body anymore...I just wanted to go home...

* * *

"Come on, get up" Eddy snapped, kicking me in the stomach.

I just curled up even tighter.

He grumbled something under his breath before dragging me along the floor and shoving my head in a bucket of water. Same thing had happened to Tony in Afghanistan. Eddy did it every time I was about to fall asleep.

He kept my head under the water for a full minute before pulling me out and glaring at me, "At least say something".

"Fuck off" I muttered.

He kicked me in the stomach and shoved my head under again. The water was freezing. I was freezing. I had nothing but my jeans, which were currently covered in dirt and my own blood, the denim now black and dark red.

He pulled me out of the water again, and I gasped for breath, shivering uncontrollably.

He just laughed, dragging me over to the chair and tying me to it, "Your friends are here to see you. It's been a while since you saw them. And it'll be a while again. So make the most of it".

* * *

I didn't have the strength to look up, just remained slumped over in the chair, my head hanging low.

"Oh god" someone muttered. Hey that was... That was Steve wasn't it?

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Someone yelled. Natasha. No. Natasha shouldn't see me like this. It would ruin her.

Eddy laughed again, "Torture my dear. Torture".

"Your going to fucking pay for this" Someone else grumbled. Fury. The Director was there as well.

"Yea, you see, I don't think so" Eddy replied, "Barton here is kind of broken. And I shall continue to break him, until I get my 250 million. Got it?".

"It's been four fucking weeks. You should know by now we're not going to pay you" Natasha snapped.

Four weeks? That long? Why wasn't I found yet?

"Are you sure about that Ms. Romanoff?" he asked, roughly pulling my head back and putting a knife on my forehead, "Because I'd hate to have to re-arrange lover boys face here".

"Don't you fucking touch him" Somebody yelled. Hey, Tonys there too. That's good. He'd help me.

I stared straight ahead as Eddy trailed the knife down the side of my face to my jaw, leaving a trail of blood after him. It took everything I had to remain silent. My breathing was rough and ragged, and it felt like I was barely getting enough air to stay conscious. Then he removed the knife, instead getting a bag and tying in over my head.

"I believe you know this technique Mr. Stark" Eddy said laughing, and I heard a few rustles before suddenly a bucket of water was thrown over me.

* * *

Water boarding.

* * *

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't BREATHE. I gasped for breath, only being rewarded by swallowing more water as Eddy kept my head back. I quickly pulled at the ropes on my wrist, willing for them to open. They didn't budge. So I brought my legs up to my chest, spinning around and kicking out once with all my might, satisfied when I hit something solid and Eddy let go off my head with a grunt. Kicking out again, I hit him the second time and I heard him stumble back, crash into the wall and fall to the ground. Then silence. I waited a few minutes, barely daring to breathe, to make sure he hadn't moved. He hadn't. I had knocked him out.

Bending my head down, I held the bag between my knees before straightening back up, ripping the bag from my head. Blinking against the harsh light, I turned my head around, trying to get a better glimpse at the ropes securing me in place. They weren't actually that tight. Tugging them again a few more times, I got my left hand out, quickly untying them to free both hands. Rubbing my wrists, I glanced over at Eddy. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, either severely unconscious, or dead. Hopefully dead.

* * *

Running a hand through my wet hair, I took a couple of deep breaths, "Man I hate it when he does that".

Then I remembered the laptop.

Smirking, I left my hand rest on the back of my neck as I turned back to the screen, "So... Any idea where I am?".

They all stared at me, open mouthed and shocked, even Fury. And man that was a funny sight.

Stark was the first to speak, grinning at me, "Now if only I had thought of that".

I laughed, "Good to see you too buddy".

* * *

It was only them the others seemed to register what had happened.

"You... You... Your ok?" Natasha asked and I nodded slowly, "Physically, I couldn't be more far from it. But mentally... Yea. I'm fine".

"But... How? A minute ago you were... Broken" she said and I grinned, "I wasn't allowed to eat, drink, or sleep. That gave me a lot of extra time to think. And then realised the more broken I looked, the easier he'd go on me. So... I may have unbroken myself".

"Barton" Fury snapped and I turned to him, "Sir?".

He actually smiled slightly, "You are one crazy motherfucker ".

"Thank you sir" I replied smirking, wiping away the blood from my face.

"How bad are you?" Bruce asked suddenly, "Injury wise".

I glanced down at myself, "I would say I'm ok... But I literally can't feel a thing".

"... That's not ok" he replied, "That's bad. Very bad".

I shrugged, wincing slightly, "If it helps... it's been like this for a while".

He frowned, "How the hell are you still breathing?".

"That... Nope. No answer. Iv no idea... Though it probably had something about getting revenge on Eddy here" I replied, glancing over at the knocked out man, "Yea. Defiantly somewhere along those lines".

Grinning I turned back to them, "Doesn't matter. Anyway, ye know anything bout where I might or might not possible be?".

They glanced uneasily at each other.

"Cap?" I asked and he sighed, "Honestly... We've no idea".

* * *

"... Ok. Fine. This doors unlocked by the way" I finally said, pointing over my shoulder, "... And there's nobody outside it... And Eddy's not meant to be back for at least two hours... And he's not waking up anytime soon... And I'm meant to be 99% dead and currently finding it impossible to move... Just a thought".

"Fine" Fury said sighing, and I smirked, "Much appreciated sir".

"Wo, wo, wo, what's going on here?" Tony asked quickly and Fury glanced over at him, "Barton's going for a little stroll... Out of that building".

"What?" Natasha shouted, "Clint... I'm forbidding you from leaving that room".

"Directors orders" I said happily and she turned to him, "Sir he can barely walk!".

"Actually I can't walk. Not since I got shot... But you didn't need to know that right now" I replied and Tony started laughing, "Moron".

"Idiot" I shot back, trying to stand up, gripping onto the chair for support, before my knees went weak and I fell to the ground.

* * *

"Clint?" Natasha asked worried and I groaned, rolling over onto my back, "Jeasus fucking Christ that hurt. Good news Bruce, I can feel my legs... And I may have broken one".

Tony burst out laughing again and Natasha glared at him before turning back to me, "Your only going to hurt yourself if you do this".

"Already did" I wheezed, pulling myself up against the wall, "I may have also managed to puncture a lung... Remind me not to do that again".

Coughing, I took a deep breath, wincing, "Nope, that one was punctured before... Lets do this".

I pulled myself up, leaning against the wall before taking a shaky step forward, "Ey, I can walk".

Then I fell, "...Maybe not".

Stark couldn't stop laughing and even Thor and Steve cracked a smile. The other three remained serious.

Grinning, I sat back up, "You know, this is actually kinda fun... You guys should try it sometime".

"Clint Barton. If you ev-" Natasha started but I cut her off, "Yea, yea. Alright. Sorry Tash. I won't joke ever again... Well... Maybe not for EVER again, but close enough".

She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue this time as I stood back up.

"Ok, let's see" I muttered, "Both legs shot. Left leg broken. Right leg fucked up... Yea, I think I got this".

Grinning, I took a step forward, putting all my weight on my right leg. And I remained standing.

* * *

"Woohoo, and the Hawk can walk. It's a miracle" Tony announced smirking and I laughed, "Don't get your hopes up yet buddy".

Slowly, I wandered over to Eddy, taking off his jacket and putting it on, "Could do with this... Bit big, but it'll work".

I quickly check his pulse. Nothing.

Smirking, I glanced back to the screen, "I may have killed him".

Natasha grinned, "Its ok... He deserved it".

Laughing, I turned back to the dead man, taking his gun, clocking it and putting it in my back pocket, the. heading back to the door, hesitating for a split second before turning back to the screen, "Guys... About what I said before... I was out of line... Shouldn't have said it... Im sorry".

They all smiled slightly, Stark grinning the widest, "Don't worry. Your forgiven... Now go kill some bad guys".

Grinning, I gave a small salute before disappearing out into the corridor. Time to find my way out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Natasha's POV**

We waited patiently for when Clint would return. If he returned. It was a sickening thought, but it was a possibility. And then, after almost 20 minutes, he came running back in, or rather stumbling, slamming the door behind him and pressing his back against it. A second later there was a loud bang and the door shook.

"Come out here and fight me like a man" Someone yelled and Clint grinned, shouting back, "Trust me, I'm a very poor excuse of a man".

It was only then he seemed to realise the laptop was still there and he grinned even wider, "Oh, hey guys".

"Want to tell us about your new friend?" Fury asked.

"...I may have angered a guard... Yea... I have a way with words... Tend to use them..." He explained and Stark laughed.

Then the door was shoved open and the man pinned him to the wall, a gun against his head, "Finally I've caught you. Now, what did you say about my mother?".

"Oh so your THAT guy. Oh. Jeez. Sorry man, I meant the other guys mother" Clint replied shrugging, before pointing to us, "But look, your on TV".

"What?" He asked confused and Clint pointed at us again, "The laptop over there. It's on. Your been videoed. Your on TV... Oh my god".

"What?" The man asked again and Clint grinned, "That makes you famous. Oh my god. I talking to a famous person. Listen man, I'm sorry about what I said of your mother. I didn't know who you were. And I'm sure she's a lovely lady. But your FAMOUS man! That's frickin awesome... Can Iv your autograph?".

The guard let him go, glancing over at us, before turning back to Clint, "Ah... Yea, sure. I guess".

"Great. There's a pen just on that chair there" Clint replied grinning and the man turned to get it. The minute his back was turned, Clint hit him over the head with his gun, "Man, these guys just get stupider and stupider".

* * *

Shaking his head and laughing, he went over to the door, closing it, before sitting down in front of us again, "I know where I am".

"Where? We'll pick you up" Tony asked quickly and he looked down uneasily, "I... Ah... I'm sort of in...".

"Barton, spit it out, it can't be that far" Fury snapped and he laughed, looking back up at us, "That's the point... I'm not that far".

"What?" I asked frowning and he grinned, "Yea. I'm not that far away from ye".

"Then where are you? Washington? Seattle? Canada?" Steve asked confused and he laughed again, "I'm... I don't know how... I don't really know how to tell ye this but... Guys I'm still in Manhattan".

* * *

We only had a second to process that fact before the door shook again.

"HE'S IN HERE" someone yelled and Clint turned back to the door as four men burst through the door.

Sighing, he turned back to us, "Give me a minute".

Standing up he walked over to them, "Guys, guys, look... I was only messing when I said I had slept with your sister. I didn't even know you had a sister. Sorry... Now, we cool?".

They lunged at him.

"Guess not" he muttered, pulling out a gun and shooting three of them, pointing it at the remaining man, "This is generally when you decide to run".

The man remained frozen.

Clint sighed, jumping at him, "Boo".

The man quickly stumbled back, running back out the door from and he sighed, rolling his eyes as he limped over to us, "Amateurs... Now what were you saying?".

* * *

"Your still in Manhattan?" I whispered and he nodded, "You know that Shwarma place we went to last year? After the Manhattan attack?" He asked and I nodded, "Yea".

He gave a nervous laugh, "Im... Ah... Kinda in their basement...".

"WHAT?" Fury roared and he nodded, "Eddy over there is the owners nephew. Vance happens to be the owner. The other guy was Eddy's brother".

"Was?" I asked confused and he nodded, "Found his body a while back... They took his torture a bit too far".

We all flinched.

"On a brighter note, I can see the tower from here" Clint said suddenly, grinning at us, "I could walk".

"In that state?" Bruce asked and he shrugged, "Sure".

"I'll be there in five minutes" Stark said firmly, and Clint sighed, "Fine. I'll meet you outside".

He headed to the door and Stark grinned, turning to us, "Ye coming?".

* * *

Slowly, we got out of the car, looking around warily. The street was deserted. Spooky.

"Finally" Someone muttered, and we all turned to the restaurants door as it opened.

A man stepped out.

A man holding a blood-covered Clint.

A man with a gun pointed at the archers head, finger on the trigger.

* * *

We all froze, staring at them. Clint was barley breathing, and had new cuts and bruises covering him head to foot. How could someone do this to him? We only saw him 10 minutes ago. And now... Now he looked even worse than before. He looked broken.

* * *

In a split second I had taken out two guns, one in each hand, and pointed them at the mans head, "Vance I presume?".

The man laughed, "You have been well-informed haven't you? Tweety here really did find out a lot in such a short space of time. Petty he'll die for it".

"Let him go" Stark snarled, and it was only then I realised he was in his suit, pointing a small missile at Vance. The others were equipped too, Thor with his hammer, Steve with his shield, and Bruce on the verge of hulking out. We were ready to fight.

Vance glanced around at each of us, unfazed by the fact he was outnumbered by superhero's. Slowly he tightened his grip on Clint's collar, brining him around in front of him and placing the gun against his back, "Make one move and I'll kill him".

We all glanced at each other uneasily before Steve nodded once at me and I turned back to Vance, pulling the trigger on both my guns. The bullets hit their targets perfectly, once going through his shoulder, one going through his knee. We needed him alive. He stumbled back, the gun falling from his hand before suddenly pulling out a knife. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

* * *

He fell forward, stabbing Clint, before falling to the ground as his knee gave out. Slowly, Clint looked down at the knife, which had gone straight through his back, the tip emerging out his chest, before he looked back up at us, his eyes wide. He stumbled forward, grasping his stomach, before falling onto his knee's. Then he fell forward, his head turned to the side, and his hand falling limp next to him. Motionless.

* * *

Then everything sped up again and suddenly I was at Clint's side, begging him not to die, while Bruce tried to clam down, and Stark rang Fury, with Steve calling an ambulance, plus Thor grabbing Vance who had tried to crawl away.

Then Bruce was next to me, talking frantically as he pulled out the knife, "Take off his jacket, we got to move him".

I did as told and slowly we rolled him onto his back. His stomach and and chest were littered with fresh cuts and re-opened scars, covered in blood.

"7 cracked ribs. At least 3 broken" Bruce muttered, softly prodding his side which was covered in black and blue bruises.

"Both shoulders dislocated. Broken wrist. Three broken fingers. Broken leg, sprained ankle, possibly twisted knee... There's four bullet wounds, numerous stab wounds" Bruce continued, words rushed as he gently lifted up Clint's back, "Burning on shoulders and arms, electrocution marks on lower back, and...".

"And?" I asked, "Bruce what else happened?".

"He has two collapsed lungs" the doctor said quietly, "... He's not able to breathe".

* * *

I stared at him. He's not able to breathe? That would mean he's not breathing wouldn't it? Which would mean he was... He was...

* * *

"Dead?" I choked out, tears brimming in my eyes as the first ambulance arrived.

* * *

I could only look at his motionless body as a nurse gently pushed me back, the other doctors quickly kneeling down next to him with a stretcher.

I could only stare as they lifted him onto it, rushing back to the ambulance while frantically talking to one another as the same nurse hooked him up to an IV.

I could only stare as someone put a brace on his leg and wrist, while someone else tied tight bandages around his stomach, the white cloth quickly turning red as they tried to stop the bleeding.

And I could only stare as a doctor said "Clear" and they shocked him, checking for his pulse again, before pressing down on his chest with the paddles for a second time in hope to restart his heart.

* * *

"He has to go to a hospital NOW" the doctor said, running over, "We can only take one".

I glanced over at the others who nodded once before quickly following the doctor back to the ambulance, jumping in the back before they shut the doors and sped off.

* * *

A few minutes later, the ambulance stopped, the doors thrown open before they quickly lifted out the stretcher, running inside. As if in a daze, I followed them, watching as they disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Slowly, I walked up to the lady in reception, muttering a few words before she pointed me to one of the seats, saying all I could do now what wait. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to know that Clint was still alive. I wanted to stay by his side for the next 100 years or so. I wanted to wake up back at the tower, realise this was all a dream, and for him to burst through the door in his Spider-Man pyjamas.

* * *

I wanted everything to be ok again.

* * *

10 minutes later the others arrived, immediately asking if there was any change. I just shook my head. So they sat down next to me and waited as well.

* * *

The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes to hours, and the hours to a full day. The others came and went, getting food, getting cups of coffee, getting sleep. I remained in the waiting room, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs, my legs pulled up tightly to my chest. Waiting. Just waiting. And eventually, all that waiting payed off.

* * *

"Ms. Romanoff?" Someone asked and I looked up as a doctor walked over.

I quickly got to my feet, "Yea? What's happened? Is Clint ok?".

The doctor sighed, "... He's stable".

I grinned, "Stable? As in, he's still alive? Can I see him?".

"Yes, yes, and yes. He's room 17" the doctor replied, smiling slightly, "But go easy on him, he's been through a lot".

I nodded quickly and the doctor wandered away. Still grinning, I turned to Stark, who had fallen asleep only an hour ago, and shook him awake.

"What dya want Nat, I'm sleepin" he grumbled, pushing me away.

I laughed, "Barton's ok".

He was immediately awake, "What? He's ok? Is he awake? Can we see him?".

I laughed again, "Course we can. Room 17. Come on".

* * *

Slowly, I pushed open the door to Clint's room, closing it again once Stark had come in as well. I took a deep breath before looking up.

* * *

Clint was asleep, breathing heavily, his head facing towards us. His forehead had stitches, along with his lip, and he was alarmingly pale. He had a breathing tube, a heart monitor, an IV, and a blood bag hooked up to him. His entire left arm was bandaged, while his right only had the cloth from wrist to knuckles. And that's just what I could see. I could only imagine how bad the rest of his him was.

* * *

Slowly, I took a seat next to his bed, while Stark took the one in the corner of the room. Neither of us said anything. Their was no need to. Clint's injuries said enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Clint's POV**

I woke with a start, sitting up frantically, only to be gently pushed back down.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Your in hospital" they said softly and I turned towards the voice. Tony.

Slowly I leaned back, and he smiled slightly, "You've been out for a few hours. The others are getting food. Natasha was slightly difficult to get rid off, but she had to eat".

I nodded, looking around. Hospital. I was in hospital. I was safe. Everyone was dead. I was alright... Was I?

I glanced up at Stark, "Vance?".

My voice was rough... like I'd been screaming.

Thankfully he didn't bring it up.

"He's been arrested. SHIELD have him. Nat shot him twice" he replied and I nodded thoughtfully. Ok, they were all dead but Vance. But Vance was securely being held in a SHIELD prison cell. And they were pretty strong prison cells.

I could feel Tony's worried gaze on me, searching my face for any emotion at all. He found none. So he stuck with the basic questions.

"How are you?".

I smiled slightly, turning back to him, "Sore".

He laughed, "Yea, stupid question".

It was silent for another few minutes.

"Are..." He trailed off and I glanced up at him expectantly.

He tried again, "What... What do you remember?".

I tensed up slightly, "I... I was talking to you. You were going to pick me up outside the Shwarma place, then..." I trailed off, shuddering, before quickly improvising, "I don't know".

* * *

It was a lie. A complete and utter lie. Of course I knew. How could I not? Vance was there. He tied me to the ceiling in the middle of the room and treated me like a punching bag. He used everything, knives, chains, guns, rope, everything. And he broke me.

* * *

"You don't know?" Tony asked confused and I shook my head, "I just remember leaving that room. Everything from there is blacked out. I don't know what happened".

He sighed, "Suppose that's good too... Vance beat you up. Quite badly. Then he stabbed you".

I just nodded again.

I didn't feel like talking. I didn't know why. I didn't feel like doing anything. I had too many thoughts, too many memories, swirling around in my mind. Over and over and over. I couldn't push them away.

"So... Ah... I'll go get the others... You want anything?" Tony asked, standing up.

I shook my head.

He nodded once, sparing me one last look before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him. And then I was alone. So very, very alone.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Someone whispered and I opened my eyes, "Just tired".

Natasha grinned, running over and pulling me into a tight hug, before suddenly pulling back, "Sorry".

I winced, "S'alright".

Still grinning, she took the seat next to me as the others poured in, "So, come on, how you feeling?".

"Fine, I guess" I replied and she frowned, "You guess?".

I sat up better, wincing again as it pulled some bandages, "Drugs".

"Ah" she said quietly, nodding, "... We caught Vance".

I just nodded again and she gave me a weird look, "You ok?".

"Course. I'm in hospital ain't I?" I replied, forcing a smile. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice it was fake.

"So..." Tony started and we all glanced over at him.

He thought for a minute before sighing, "Nope. Nothing. I got nothing".

He smiled slightly, "I seriously got nothing to talk about".

"And finally, the great Tony Stark, is silent" Natasha replied grinning and he laughed, "Just cause I don't know what to say Nat, doesn't mean I wouldn't talk. Now, I could go on forever about science, technology, cars, circuit boards, physics, electronics...".

I simply ignored him from that point, completely zoning out, and instead, letting my mind wander...

* * *

Eddy was dead. Eddy's brother was dead. Vance was alive. But he was in prison. SHIELD's prison. But he was still alive. Bastard didn't deserve to live. He deserved to die like the rest of them. He had tortured me. Both physically and mentally. Not that I was going to let anyone know about the mind part. They'd think I was fucked up. And after both Loki, and Vance, playing with my head, who knows? Maybe I am. It's a high possibility, that's for sure. But I wasn't going to tell anyone. I wasn't going to share my problems. That just wouldn't work out. Wouldn't turn out well at all. Thor wouldn't notice a thing. Steve might or might not. Bruce will, but he'll keep it to himself unless it gets worse. Tony will know something's up, but nothing specific. And Natasha... I'm not sure. We depended on each other, both in the field and normal life. And despite everyone's ideas, there was absolutely nothing going on between us. It was just too messed up. We were more like... Brother and sister. She saw me as her little brother, even though I was older. And I kind of saw her as my big sister too. She got worried about me more than others, cared for me more than others, maybe even was kinder to me than others, yet we could still argue with each other till kingdom come. We trusted each other. We looked out for each. We protected each other. I guess that's why my kidnapping and torture effected her the most. She could have lost me. Lost her baby brother. And that's something training could never prepare you for.

* * *

"Isn't that right Clint? Clint? Hey, Legolas!" Stark snapped, tearing me from my thoughts.

I forced another grin, making sure I looked calm before turning to him, "Sorry, you lost me at circuit board".

He glared at me while the others laughed.

And nobody suspected a thing.

* * *

Exactly four days later, I was finally let go. But, of course, there was always a but. In this case it was a set of rules. No heavy work for the next three weeks. No walking without the stupid crutches. And no alcohol until the doctor says so. Blah, blah, blah. Which, I have to admit, didn't bother me that much, asides from the crutches. No, the only problem I had with the whole bloody set of rules, was the fact with a broken wrist, apparently I couldn't do archery.

I mean, what the fuck were they saying?

Hawkeye without bow and arrows would be like rain without water, gold without metal, or even Stark without technology. It just doesn't happen. What else am I meant to do if I can't pick up a bow for two months? What can I take my anger out on? My sadness out on? What the hell can I do to take my mind off things? And right now, taking my mind off things was my main priority. And I had nothing. Nothing that could even possibly remove unwanted thoughts from my head. Nothing that could remove Vance from my head. And nothing that could remove the kidnapping, the torture, and the fucking pain from my head. The same three things playing over and over and over again, driving me insane.

* * *

Three weeks passed and I still couldn't get rid of them. And now that I was out of the hospital, I had no drugs to block them out. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I didn't talk. Only spoke when spoken to. The rest of the time left over from not talking, I spent trying to get rid of the thoughts causing me to not talk. It didn't work. At all. I had no emotion any more. I faked a smile here and there, forced a grin at the right times, and even managed to choke out a laugh when needed. But nothing had any meaning to it. No feelings behind it. I just felt hollow. Empty. And alone.

* * *

Knife. Lots of knives. And chains. They were there too. Along with ropes. Why was there ropes? The ropes were tying me to the chair. The chair? What chair? I was hanging from the ceiling. Ropes tying my legs together. Chains tying my hands. I was hanging from my hands. The weight of my body was too much. They couldn't hold my weight for so long. Dislocated shoulder. Why was it dislocated? Oh yea, it couldn't hold my weight. Screaming. There was screaming. And shouting too. That was me. I was screaming. I was screaming because it hurt. Because it hurt so, so, so fucking much. It wouldn't end. He wouldn't end. Vance. Why didn't he stop? What more could he get out of this? I was already broken. I was already cut and scarred and bruised. And I was already after loosing more blood than I thought humanly possible. He had written on my back. No. Not him. No, that was Eddy. Eddy had written on my back. Had he? He had. But was I certain? Nothing seemed certain. With a knife. Eddy had written on my back with a knife. But where was Vance? Why had he left? Why did he have to send in Eddy instead? Had he more important matters to attend to? More important than torturing his 250 million pound prisoner? There was a match. And petrol. I could smell petrol. Then there was petrol on my shoulders. Why was there petrol on my shoulders? Then the match was falling. Just falling. Falling. Falling. Falling. Landed. He threw the match at my back. Who? Eddy. Why had Eddy thrown the match at my back? No, it wasn't Eddy. It was Vance. Vance had thrown the match. The lit match. And it had landed on my back. My back covered in petrol. And it caught alight.

* * *

I shot up, suddenly wide awake. Air. I needed air. But I was cold. And air would make me colder. Ok. Deep breaths. That's all I needed. Deep breaths.

Forcing myself to breathe, I looked around, reminding myself that I was in my room back at Avengers Tower. Reminding myself. Telling myself. Reassuring myself. And falling miserably.

I curled up as tightly as I could, trying to block out the memories. The dream. The nightmare. The nightmare's. It was just another stupid nightmare. A flashback. No, it was just a nightmare. Not a flashback. Flashbacks were for people who had been through a traumatic experience. I was trained to run straight threw hell with a smile. I was trained to cope with unwanted memories. I was trained to be able to go through a whole lot worse and survive... But I wasn't trained for this.

* * *

I could tell they suspected something the minute I stepped into the kitchen the next morning. Or rather, limped in. With crutches. Yea, not my idea. It was just Bruce and Natasha sitting down at the counter, and they both glanced up as I sat down. I wouldn't blame them. I looked the worst I had since I returned to the tower.

"You ok?" Tash asked, and I forced a smile, "Fine, I guess".

She grinned, "You guess?".

"No drugs" I replied and she laughed, "Ah, I see where that comes in".

I smiled half-heartedly.

She seemed to study my expression for a minute before frowning, "Something on your mind?".

"Just thinking" I replied quietly and she nodded slowly, "You sleep ok?".

Great. I was useless at lying to her. How to get out of this one.

"Yea. Good under the circumstances" I replied.

It was the truth. Just a different way of phrasing it. Under the circumstances, I wouldn't be able to close my eyes in case of a panic attack or flashback. And I did pretty good in managing to do that. Thankfully, the other two didn't seem to realise that yet.

I glanced up to find both of them staring at me, "What?".

Bruce shot a wary kind of look at Natasha before turning back to me, "You didn't sleep at all".

I just stared at him.

He opened his mouth again to continue, but was cut off by the door opening and Tony skipping in. Yes. I said skipping.

* * *

"Gooooood mornin everybody" he said grinning, "And how's my little Legolas getting on today?".

"... Good" I replied slowly.

"Your awfully cheery anyway" he teased, grinning even wider before skipping over to the coffee machine.

Natasha shot me a look clearly stating, our-conversation-is-not-over, before turning to him, "And what's making you extra happy today?".

"Oh you know, just the fact my bestest buddy is still here... And science" he replied, "Science break through actually. Stayed up all night to get it done. I finally managed to fix the cir...".

I just blanked him out from there. It was science talk. I wouldn't have a hell in hope of understanding it, and I had more pressing matters at hand. Like how to figure out what to say when Stark left and Bruce continued his No-Sleep speech. But then, of course, normally in situations like this, I'd say I needed to practice my aim, or practice shooting, or the draw string needs to be untangled. Now, of course, I couldn't use archery as an excuse.

* * *

All too soon, the coffee machine was done, Stark was finished his rantings, and he had disappeared down to his lab for the next 3 days. And I was left alone with Bruce and Natasha.

Ignoring their worried gazes, I let my head fall to my hands, just staring at the table, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why?" Bruce asked quietly.

I remained silent.

"Clint come on, you gotta talk to us here" Natasha said gently, nudging my shoulder. I automatically flinched. And it did not go unnoticed.

"Ah" Bruce said softly, "Nightmares".

I stayed silent.

He took that as a yes.

"... Your not entirely over it are you? Mentally, I mean. You were only putting on an act when we see you" he continued slowly, as if only figuring it out as he went along, "So you have nightmares about it... Flashbacks... Maybe even panic attacks...".

I continued to stare blankly at the table with lifeless eyes. What was there to say? That I was fucked up enough to not be able to get rid of them? That maybe, yea, I was broken? Or that I had never been more scared of anything in my entire, fucking life? Somehow, I knew none of them would make this situation any better.

I heard Natasha get up, wandering over somewhere in the kitchen. Presses were opened and closed, taps were turned on and off, and suddenly she was back next to me, dropping a damp cloth in front of me, "Wash it off".

I didn't move.

She sighed, picking up the cloth again, before wiping it across my face. Ah. Now I knew where she was going.

"Make up" she said simply, sighing again, sitting back, and shaking her head softly.

I didn't have to ask to find out what I looked like. I already knew. Pale. Thin. Purple bruising under my eyes. Because for the past 504 hours, I hadn't slept once. Sure, the very very very odd time, I might get... 10? Maybe 15? ...Minutes of sleep. But that was it.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bruce asked quietly and I shrugged, "I don't sleep".

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked again.

"... Hospital" I finally replied and he sighed, leaning back in his chair, "How the hell did you keep this hidden for so long?".

"T'just 3 weeks... It's fine" I muttered and Natasha actually growled, "It's NOT fine Clint. For fucks sake, when were you going to tell us? Were you going to tell us? Or were you going to just starve to death?".

"Seems like a good option now" I said quietly and she stared at me, "Did you just... Did you just say you wanted to... To die?".

"... I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe" I replied and she slapped me, "Don't you ever fucking DARE even THINK of that again".

I didn't reply. Didn't even react. Didn't do anything.

"Is that everything?" Bruce asked quietly and I shrugged, "Depends".

"On what?" He asked and I smiled slightly, "On wether you like horror stories or not".


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Natasha's POV**

Clint finally came clean. Well, just to Bruce and I. He told us everything, pausing for a split second at certain parts, as if deciding wether to continue or not. But he gave every little detail down to its finest possible core. He even said he remembered perfectly what happened with Vance just before we found him, though he seemed hesitant, and left out some parts. But I didn't push him for those facts. And neither did Bruce. We were still amazed he actually admitted to not sleeping, not to mind tell us the full story. We were thankful for it. Very thankful. He didn't have to tell us. He didn't want to tell us. But he did. He still brought up... Horrible, horrible memories... that a normal man would spent years trying to forget. He didn't forget them. I doubt anyone could. Not what he's been through.

* * *

He avoided our gaze as he spoke, instead staring down at the table, speaking in a low, whispering, barely audible voice, and nervously messing with the crutches as if they could tell the story for him. He was nervous when he talked too, you could see it in his stance. Stiff back. Tense shoulders. Everything suggested he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to explain. He didn't even want to speak. Yet he did. For me. For Bruce. For himself. He talked to someone, or some people in this case. He actually talked. I guess after 3 weeks he was sick and tired of pretending everything was ok again when it wasn't. And after 52 weeks of not telling the others about Loki, in the end he had spent 55 weeks, or a full 385 days, of keeping everything to himself. And it had recked him.

* * *

Now, it's not like I thought everything was perfect over those three weeks. I knew it was far from it. Clint was different. He wasn't making jokes anymore, didn't even pull one prank on the new SHIELD agents. He was quieter, spoke when spoken to, and often seemed to be not paying any attention to the conversation at all. He was always deep in thought, always had something on his mind. He had seemed lost. And now we knew why.

* * *

"Then I woke up in hospital. The End" he finished quietly, burying his head in his hands in hope to disappear. We just stared at him... Speechless... Lost for words... How could anyone survive that? How could anyone even THINK that? What he went through... Just... I don't know how he did it. I honestly don't know...

Slowly he raised his head a little, peeking over his arms at us. He probably thought we'd leave. That we would just leave him alone, all by himself for the rest of eternity. Moron.

* * *

When he spoke again, he voice was rough, "I'll... I'm going to my room".

He seemed to think for a minute, before standing back up and limping away. He was actually at the door before Bruce and I recovered.

"Wait" I shouted suddenly and he stopped, but didn't turn around.

I sighed, "Thank you... For telling us".

He just nodded once and continued down the hall to the room.

* * *

I stared after him for about 15 minutes before quickly turning back to Bruce, "Should I follow him?".

He smiled slightly, "That would be wise, yes".

I nodded slowly, before running after Clint, pausing at his door.

Should I knock?

Should I just go in?

Sighing, I knocked twice on his door.

Nothing.

I knocked again, louder this time, "Clint? You there?".

Still nothing.

I tapped on his door again, "Clint come on, let me in".

Absolutely nothing.

Now I was worried.

"Clint in coming in" I said firmly, waiting a few seconds before pushing down on the handle and pushing open the door...

* * *

Only one word came to mind.

* * *

"Shit".

* * *

Clint was knocked out, limp in the mans arms. The side of his head had a vicious cut, with blood pouring out and streaming down his face. The room was a mess, as if a small struggle had taken place, with the lamp ok the ground, papers scattered over the floor, and the quilt thrown off the bed and on the ground, tangled around Clint's crutches. The man had a gun to his head, finger on the trigger, and ready to fire. He was ready to kill him.

* * *

"What, no hello for an old friend?" The man asked, grinning at me. It was only then I realised who he was.

* * *

Vance.

* * *

"Your meant to be in prison" I muttered and he laughed, "SHIELD really has to update their security system. It was simply too easy to hack their mainframe and change a few codes".

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He shoved the gun further against Clint's head, "Him".

He paused for a minute before continuing, "You see, the money was our original plan... But it was really just what Eddy wanted. Then when his brother Philip wanted out, we had to silence him. Permanently. But I didn't want the money. Not really. So when I heard that my little feathers here, had killed Eddy, well, I took things into my own hands. I run things now. Not my nephew. And not his idiotic brother. And what I want, is not money. It's not anything money can buy. I simply want revenge".

I stared at him, "Revenge?".

"Yes. Revenge. Barton here killed my favourite nephew. And escaped alive. Then he went and told ye everything. That cannot go unpunished" Vance replied and I glared at him, "Unpunished? Don't you think you've punished him enough? He's broken. What more can you do?".

"Many things, my dear, many things" he replied grinning.

"Ok, well... How about you out Clint down and we can work something out" I suggested, trying to by as much time as possible.

He laughed again, "Work something out? I think it's a little late for that, don't you, Ms. Romanoff?".

"It's never too late" I replied softly and he smirked, clocking the gun, "Oh really? Well, lets just see what my little feathers has to say about that, shall we?".

* * *

A single shot rang out.

* * *

I stood still, frozen in place. A mixture of shock, fear, and utter disbelief holding me to the ground. I was rooted to the spot as I watched Vance glance down at his chest, at the slowly reddening patch over his heart. He was shot. Slowly, he stumbled back, dropping both Clint, and the gun, both of which fell to the ground, before sliding down the wall to the floor. Dead.

* * *

"Men like him don't deserve to live" someone muttered, and I was snapped back to reality as Steve brushed past, a gun in his hand.

He had shot him. Steve Rogers had shot Vance. And killed him.

I watched in a daze as Steve dropped the gun, calmly walking over to Vance, making sure he was dead before going over to Clint, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Come on, get Bruce. I'll bring Barton to the couch" he said softly, gently pushing me back towards the kitchen.

I forced myself to snap out of it, and did as told, running back down the hall, bumping into the doctor on the way.

"I heard a gun shot, what's happened?" He asked immediately and I tried to get my head together to form a sentence, "Vance... Clint's... Steve".

He put a hand on my shoulders, "Breathe Natasha. Deep breaths. You just got to calm down".

I made myself relax, "Vance escaped... Steve killed him... Clint hurt...".

"Where's Clint?" Bruce asked firmly and I thought for a minute, "Couch... Steve brought him to the couch".

"Right" he replied nodding, "Now get a glass of water and sit down. It'll help with the shock".

I stared at him numbly, watching as he rushed down the hall towards the sitting room, before I slowly walked back into the kitchen, doing as said and trying to get my had around it. Vance was dead. Clint was hurt. And this whole fucking things fucked up.

* * *

15 minutes later I wandered into the sitting room, surprised to find both Steve and Bruce still there, and Clint still knocked out, lying across the couch. He had new stitches on the side of his head, and a tight bandage wrapped around his arm. When Bruce saw me staring at it, he sighed.

"Dislocated. And he's got a concussion. And 11 stitches. Not the best".

I just nodded, taking a seat across from Clint. He looked so peaceful. It was almost impossible to think that he had been kidnapped and tortured to the fullest not even a month ago. Almost impossible, but not quite. All his bandages and stitches proved that it had happened. But they were the only clue to it. He managed to hide everything else. But for how long?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Clint's POV**

Cold... It was too cold... And it hurt... It hurt so, so much... I just wanted it to end... I wanted to go home... Or at least get out of here... To escape... Maybe I should escape... No... Vance would be there... He's always there... He would kill me... He had already said he would... Said the minute I even thought about disobeying, he would murder me in he most painful way possible... But I had to get out... I couldn't stand it... I was breaking... Breaking... Breaking... Broken.

* * *

"Clint, come on, it's ok" someone said frantically, shaking me away. I pushed myself away, gasping for breath. Where was I? What was I doing here?

"Clint, hey, you're alright, ok? Just calm down" they said again and I turned sharply to the voice.

Natasha.

Natasha was here.

I clung onto her, and she pulled me into a tight hug, "Shhh, it's alright. Everything's fine. You just got to breathe, ok?".

I forced myself to calm down, and eventually my breathing became even again. But I still couldn't shake the images. I couldn't get rid of the memories. The pictures were burned into mind.

"Deep breaths, just take deep breaths" she said quietly, gently brushing back my hair. It was only then I realised I was shaking. Very badly.

* * *

When I finally calmed down fully, the shaking stopped, and my breathing was normal again, I sat back, staring up at a VERY worried Natasha.

"Sorry".

She sighed, "... Come here", before pulling me into another hug, clinging to me as if I would disappear if she let go.

"Is it normally as bad as this?" She asked quietly and I gave an abrupt laugh, "Normally... it's a million times worse".

She nodded slowly, "You ok?".

"... No".

"... We'll fix that, don't worry" she replied and I glared at the floor, "It... This can't be fixed Tash. I can't be fixed".

"Well I'm not giving up until you are" she said firmly and I smiled slightly, before tensing up, "Where's... What... What happened?".

She sighed, "Vance knocked you out. Steve knocked him out. Permanently".

"He... He killed him?" I choked out and she nodded, "SHIELD has the body".

"... SHIELD was here?".

"We brought him to them. His guards were furious of course, wanting to know what possessed us to shoot him... But once we explained Fury called then off... He's actually worried bout you, you know" she said softly and I smirked, "Fury? Worried? Honestly?".

* * *

She smiled slightly, "He doesn't want to lose his best agents. He knows if you quit, I'll quit. SHIED would cease to exist... Ok maybe not CEASE to exist, but they'd be pretty fucked".

I laughed, "Bet you 20 quid Fury would quit within two weeks".

"I don't make bets when I know I'm going to lose" she shot back, before suddenly pulling back, "They others have to know".

"About?" I asked and she frowned, "About this. The nightmares. The flashbacks. The panic attacks. Everything".

I stared at her, "No. Way".

"Clint we can't help if you don't let us".

"Didn't you hear me? I. CAN'T. BE. HELPED" I shouted and she sighed, "You can and you will. I don't care wether you want the help or not. Your getting it".

* * *

I sighed frustrated, sitting up properly on the couch and brought up my knees to my chest. Which was made slightly awkward by the bandages, but I managed it.

"Why can't you just let it go Tash?" I asked quietly.

"Because your the closest thing to family I got. And I won't let anyone, ANYONE, ever take that away" she replied and I glanced over at her, "... Fine".

"What?" She asked, looking up and I shrugged, "Tell them. Tell them everything, tell them nothing, tell them what ever the hell you want. But I'm doing it".

She smiled slightly, "That's all I ask. I'll go get the others".


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Natasha's POV**

Within ten minutes I had gotten the others. Didn't take much persuasion really. Just the single two words "Clint" and "truth" were enough. And so, within 15 minutes, we were all back in the sitting room, Clint and I on the couch, with the others on the surrounding armchairs and floor.

I glanced over at Barton. He looked horrible. Pale, thin, definitely hadn't slept in a while. And he was nervous. Very nervous. Looking up at every little movement, remaining tense and stiff, and messing with the bandages around his arm. He didn't want to do this. I didn't want to do this. But it was the right thing to do. Everyone had to be on the same page here.

I nudged him gently, "You ready?".

"... No" he admitted, before taking a deep breath and looking up, "Lets do this".

* * *

And so I listened to his story for the second time. But it was just as horrible. It was still terrifying and shocking and... Just... horrible. How one person could endure so much seemed... Well... Impossible. But he had. He had survived it. Gotten out the other side. But the memories of it... That's what was going to kill him.

"So then I got up, blah blah blah, went back to my room, and got hit across the head with something hard and everything from there is blacked out. The end" he finished, glancing up at me. I grinned and he smiled slightly. But it had no meaning behind it. It was a fake smile. He was doing it so often now, I was actually able to tell the difference.

"So you... Your... Like..." Stark stammered, before sighing, "Nope. I got nothing".

Clint smirked (fake), "Wouldn't be a first".

"Hey, I got pretty good jokes thank you very much. Honestly, no one appreciates them anymore" he argued, sticking his tongue out.

"And who's the guy who helps you set them up?" Clint shot back and Stark sighed, "Yea, fine, I get it, your right... Doesn't mean I'm still not awesome though".

Clint reached over and patted his head, "Course you are. Your very awesome".

Stark glared in response.

* * *

Clint sighed, sitting back again, wincing slightly as it tore at the bandages. I felt bad for him. He didn't ask for all this to happen. He didn't want it to have happened. Nobody wanted it to have happened. Yet... It had happened. And now we were left picking up the pieces.

* * *

"Ok, so, when you say nightmares..." Stark started again but I cut him off with a glare.

Clint glanced up at me, "Let him finish. You want everyone to be the same, then let him ask".

I mentally cursed myself for phrasing it like that, but remained silent as he turned back to Tony, "Bad memories. Yea".

"... Not nightmares?" Stark asked confused and he sighed, "It's... Difficult... To explain. Nightmares are something that your mind made up. They aren't real and they never happened. Bad memories on the other hand...".

"Are stuff you've lived through" Stark finished and Clint nodded slowly, "Exactly".

"How the fuck do you do it?".

"How the fuck do YOU do it?" Clint shot back and Stark shrugged, "Afghanistan hasn't fully left my mind. I deal with it".

"Well... It's the same for me. Only I'm not dealing with it very well..." he replied quietly.

* * *

Stark nodded, before suddenly perking up, "Hey, Fury's got a meeting in an hour. Big, big meeting. Full of big, big people. Like the Vice-President of the United States. REALLY big. And Iv got a new prank Iv been dying to try out".

We all visibly groaned, except for Clint who managed to force a smirk, "Whats it involve?".

"Gun powder and high up places".

Barton grinned, "Then I'm definitely doing it".

"Good. I hate heights. Anyone else want in?" Stark asked looking around.

We all shook our heads.

Sighing over-dramatically, he stood up, grabbing Clint's good arm and hauling him to his feet, "Man your heavy. Probably strong too. That'll come in handy. Loads of boxes to move. TO THE LAB!".

They literally skipped out of the room, slightly more difficult for Clint, before disappearing from sight.

Bruce sighed, "Now that the kids are out of the room, lets get down to business".

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_HELP!_

_IV SPENT TWO WEEKS TYPING AND THIS IS ALL I GOT!_

_I NEED IDEAS ASAP!_

_PLEASE HELP!_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Clint's POV**

Stark and I watched on the big screen as Fury walked into the conference room, followed by about a dozen very-important looking people, all dressed in immaculate suits. Show offs.

"You wanna do it?" Tony asked, holding out the small device that would trigger our prank.

I shook my head, "Your the one who set it up".

"But your the one who put it in place" he argued, "Seriously man, your the only guy I've ever known to voluntarily climb through air ducts".

l shrugged, "Im called Hawkeye for a reason. I've a perfect aim. And I love tiny high up compartments".

"Yea. Tiny high up compartments that are very similar to a nest" he teased and I grinned, rolling my eyes at him, "Fine. Yea. I get it. Your just jealous. But I see better from a distance".

"Hey, I am NOT jealou-".

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen".

* * *

We both snapped our heads back to the screen as Fury addressed all the fancy people. Wonder what the meeting was about...

"Last chance Feathers" Stark whispered, and I sighed, "We'll do it together, you ready?".

"On 3" he replied, putting his finger over the button, "1".

"2" I continued.

He grinned, "3".

We both pressed the button.

And the results were not expected.

* * *

Nothing happened for a split second before suddenly the tiled roof creaked and everyone in the meeting room looked up, just as the ceiling tiles gave way, and a huge mass of pink and purple candy floss fell down on top of them. We stared at the screen, eyes wide, with open mouths, as the fluffy sugary-foam continued falling down into the room, until only a couple inches of empty space remained below the ceiling. And one by one, all the important people popped up, Fury being the last. He turned to the camera, which, unforcently, hadn't be covered in the pink and purple froth.

He glared at it, "STARK!".

Tony sighed, pressing a button on the TV connecting him to the camera's, "Ok, look, yea, it was me. You always ruin the fun. But come on Nicky, Barton helped too".

His voice echoed through the conference room and Fury managed to glare even harder, "I'm going to fucking kill you motherfuckers".

Stark grinned, "Ah, ah, temper, temper".

I stared at him, "How can you tell this man not to be violent?".

"Because you don't need to get any more beaten up then you already are" Tony shot back, "Been there. Done that. Aw fuck it man, what am I saying? Kill us both Nickie, where's your gun at?".

I had just enough time to hear Fury's angry swears and curses before Stark hit another button on the TV and the screen went blank.

I glanced over at him, "We probably shouldn't have done that".

He nodded, "Most definitely not".

"We are so dead" I continued.

Tony sighed, "Yep. For sure".

"Fury'll kill us" I replied and he frowned, "We REALLY shouldn't have done that".

* * *

We stared at each other for a full four seconds before we burst out laughing.

* * *

"Aw man, that was good" I said grinning, finally calming down enough to speak.

Tony had a hand on his side from laughing so much, "Definitely".

I glanced up at the time, "Right. Well. I better go tell Natasha my funeral arrangements, see you later Stark".

He grinned, knuckle punching me, "See you in the afterlife bro".

I smirked, shaking my head slightly as I turned and walked away. Man I missed the simplicity of these things. I missed the pranks. I missed the laughing. I even missed the part where Fury threatened to murder me even though he knew damn well that if he EVER even laid a SINGLE FINGER on me, Natasha would kill him. Literally. I quickly typed in the code for the door, pausing slightly before taking a step forward.

* * *

Only to find there was nothing there.

* * *

It felt like I had stepped into oblivion, and my leg went from under me. I stumbled slightly, gripping onto the door for support. A piercing pain shot through my chest and I clutched a hand to it, almost begging for it to stop. But it didn't. It just got worse.

* * *

"Hey, Clint, man, you alright?" Tony asked frowning and I turned to him, faking a smile, "Course. Stupid injures just acting up".

He nodded slowly, but kept a wary eye on me as I forced myself to look normal, walking out. But once I was around the corner out of view, I let the act drop and gripped onto my stomach. It felt like I was being stabbed. By Vance. AGAIN.

* * *

I shook my head against the thoughts and forced myself to stumble over to the elevator, managing to choke out a reply to Jarvis's question on my well-being. Put frankly, I told him I was fucked.

* * *

I tried to concentrate on my breathing as the elevator slowly rose. I could barely breathe. Why could I breathe? Then the elevator dinged and I staggered out, leaning up against random objects as I headed for the kitchen. There was always someone in the kitchen.

* * *

I was about half way there when a sudden jolt of pain shot through me and my legs buckled, giving out from under me. I quickly tried to get back up but it felt as if I couldn't move. That I was stuck in place. So, using my last breaths to swear at lack of people in the tower, I let my hand fall away from my stomach, ignoring the blood as I fell forward, the blackness taking over.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Natasha's POV**

"Ok. So... Now what?" Steve asked slowly and I shrugged, "Barton needs help. He's too stubborn to ask for it".

"Well we got to do something" he argued and I sighed, "I know Cap, but what can we do? He refused everything I offered him before, and now that hid secret is out, what's stopping him from refusing everyone else's help too?".

Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Guys, we've been at this for two hours. And I don't know about you lot, but I'm just slightly concerned that we've had no word from both him, or Tony".

"Two hours?" I asked, "Surely they'd be done by now...".

As if on cue, Stark walked into the kitchen, whistling happily to himself. When he saw us, he grinned, "Oh, hey guys. Iv got this awesome video to show ye. It involves Nick Fury, the board of management, and a whole pile of candy floss. Priceless... Hey where's Katniss?".

I stared at him, "Katniss?".

He sighed, "You know, about 30 years old, carry's a bow and arrow, likes high up places".

"No, I mean, I know you mean Clint, but... I thought he was with you" I replied and he froze, "... I thought he was with you".

* * *

He seemed to think for a minute before visibly paling, gone pure white, "He... He lied... I knew something was up... What else could have happened?".

* * *

"Stark. What happened?" Steve asked firmly, standing up.

Tony shook his head softly, "He left the lab over an hour ago but...".

"STARK" I snapped, "WHAT. HAPPENED?".

He frowned, "When he was leaving, he stumbled slightly, almost fell... When I asked about it, he just shrugged me off... But now that I think about it, there was... There was...".

He froze, going even paler, his voice barely a whisper, "... There was blood".

* * *

It took us a split seconds to react, before we all quickly ran off to different rooms, shouting random orders at each other as we began frantically searching for the wounded bird. If he was hurt, then he would have told us right? Right? Somehow, I knew I was only fooling myself.

* * *

"All bedrooms clear".

* * *

"Same for the kitchen and bathrooms".

* * *

"No sign in the sitting room either".

* * *

"Eye of Hawk is not in the ring of boxing also".

* * *

I listened to each of the other Avengers reply, the worry and guilt clouding my heart getting stronger and more pronounced by the second. They couldn't find Clint. I couldn't find Clint. No one could find Clint.

"Hey, Nat, you got anything?" Stark yelled from a far off room and I frowned, "Nothing. Not a single fa-".

The words died on my lips as a small mark on the wall caught my eye. Slowly, I walked over to it, focusing all my attention on the slightly familiar shape. It was like ink of some sorts, I realised, dark red, and was in the shape of a handpri...

"Guys?" I called, my voice breaking.

"... Yea?" Bruce asked slowly, the worry clear in his voice.

I shut my eyes tightly, swallowing hard, "...I found blood".

* * *

I could here them practically running to my location, following my voice as best as they could. But I barely paid any notice to them. I was too busy tracing the glistening red liquid along the wall. The trail stopped for a small bit, before a bloody handprint appeared on the elevator button, re-announcing Clint's trail. Slowly, I reached out, pressing the button and a second later the doors slid open. I took a deep breath before looking down at the series of buttons inside the lift, going up in numerical order. The one for the 12th floor had blood on it. I quickly glanced up at the flashing lights above me. I was on the 9th floor.

"What cha got?" Stark asked, panting as he rounded the corner. I had no doubt that he had actually ran to me, which was kind of ironic, but I didn't bring it up.

Instead, I pointed at the elevator, "He's on the 12th floor".

Tony stared at me, "The 12th floor? But we already checked that".

"Well obviously not well enough" someone grumbled and we looked up as Steve marched in, quickly followed by a slightly green-looking Bruce.

He smiled slightly at me before he motioned towards the elevator, "Ladies first".

* * *

Slowly, the doors slid open and I stepped out, immediately hit by the sharp smell of blood. And lots of it. I wrinkled up my nose at it's scent. My many years as an assassin/spy had taught me all about blood. It's feel. It's texture. It's taste. Or, in this case, it's smell. Each person had a slightly different smell. And I knew there could only be one person on this planet with the scent I was hit with now. Clint Barton.

"Right, split up, anyone find him... Then call the rest" Steve said and we all nodded before brusquely walking off in separate directions. This was not the first time in my life I had cursed the enormous size of the Avengers Tower.

"Anybody got anything?" Steve shouted and I quickly listened for the others replies. Stark had nothing. Bruce and nothing. Thor had nothing. And even the great Captain America had nothing. By now I was getting worried. VERY worried. And I wasn't sure how much mor-.

I stopped abruptly.

I could have sworn I heard something.

Holding my breath, I listened intently for any signs of sound or movement.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Then there it was again. A faint whimper of sorts, kind of between a cry and a moan. Slowly, I followed the sound, praying and hoping and begging for it to be Clint. As it happens, it was.

* * *

Clint was on the ground, propped up against the wall, one hand wrapped tightly over his stomach, the other, the bandaged one, lying limply at his side. I tried to ignore the amount of blood covering his hands. I ran over, kneeling down next to him and shaking him softly.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, his face twisted in pure agony, "Hey Tash".

His voice was faint and rough.

I smiled, "Your alive then?".

He shrugged, wincing again, "Barely".

I glanced down at his stomach, "What happened?".

"Remember when Vance stabbed me?" He asked and I flinched, "Yea?".

He smiled slightly, "Well... I kind of re-opened the wound".

"You ripped up the stitches?" I asked amazed and he nodded , letting his head fall back again the wall again, "And, fuck, does it hurt".

I quickly jumped up, throwing his arm over my shoulder and ignoring his protests, before slowly helping him limp over to the sitting room, gently lowering him onto the couch.

* * *

He couldn't hold back the hiss that left his lips.

* * *

"Hey, Nat, have you se-".

I looked up sharply at the voice.

Tony Stark.

He froze when he saw Clint, before snapping himself out of it and turning back to the kitchen, "Bruce, man, get out here".

"Please tell me you've found him" Banner muttered, appearing at the doorway.

He also froze when he saw him, but took less time to recover than Stark, and quickly rushed over, "What happened?".

"... I may have pulled some stitches" He admitted, gritting his teeth as Bruce gently removed his hand.

Banner frowned, rolling up his shirt to reveal the deep stab wound, now bleeding at an alarming rate.

"How did you do that?" He asked again, suddenly appearing with a medical bag.

"I... I... Honestly, I don't know" Clint replied and the doctor sighed, "Wouldn't have to do with climbing through air ducts with a candy floss machine, would it?".

Stark and Barton immediately turned to each other, speaking at the same time, "You got to be kidding me".

* * *

"How the hell do you know about that?" Tony asked, walking over and sitting down on the ground next to Bruce.

The doctor sighed, "Somethings, are better left unsaid".

"Well I don't like things unsaid" he shot back and Bruce sighed yet again, "Tony, it doesn't take much to put two and two together. You said you were pranking Fury, but you needed Clint's help to do it. Your scared of heights. Clint loves heights. So that could only mean he was going to be working up high, hence the air ducts. Ye both smell faintly of sugar, and you've got a piece of pink candy floss in your hair. So what could the two of ye possibly be doing other than putting candy floss in the air ducts above Fury's meeting?".

* * *

Even I was impressed.

* * *

"You should have become a spy" Clint said, smiling faintly.

He was getting paler by the second.

Bruce laughed softly, "Now why didn't I think of that?".

Stark still looked slightly confused, before suddenly going really pale, almost worse than Clint.

"You mean I did that?" He whispered and Clint froze for a second, "Nah, man, I agreed to do it, didn't I?".

"Yea but if I hadn't invented the stupid thing, you wouldn't have been bleeding to death for over an hour" Tony grumbled and the archer frowned, "Over an hour?".

"Yea, you left Starks lab an hour ago" I explained but he shook his head, trying to ignore the stitches Bruce was doing, "No, I only left a... Of course... Man I hate this...".

I stared at him confused, "What?".

"Nothing. Doesn't matter" he muttered, wincing as Bruce tied the string.

"Clint. What happened?" I asked sternly and he frowned, "Doesn't matter Tash. It'll just cause you more worry than you need right now. Same goes for you other two as well".

I sighed, "Fine. I'll let this drop… FOR NOW… But I will ask again".

He grinned, "Don't worry, I know you will


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Clint's POV**

Half an hour later, Bruce finally let me go, under the strict orders I was to do no more than walk or sit. Apparently, even running could undo the new stitches. Yay.

Right now, I was in Starks lab. He was keeping a watchful eye on me, and I knew he felt guilty for putting me up in those air ducts. And no matter what I told him, his mind was set. He was convinced it was his fault and I could do nothing to change it. So now he more or less followed me around, looking like a kicked puppy. Said her never let me out of his sight again, or, at least until I get better anyway. And, strangely enough, I was ok with that.

A sharp stab of pain snapped me from my thoughts and I looked up, glaring at Tony as he poked me further in the ribs, "Do you HAVE a death wish?".

He grinned, glancing over my shoulder, "Maybe. But I'm afraid your too late... Nicky here's gonna beat you to it".

I spun around in my chair to find Fury storming towards us. How he got in, only god knows, but he looked angry. VERY angry. He walked straight up to Stark, and punched him. In the jaw. REALLY HARD.

* * *

Shaking his wrist, Fury swore, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for... But FUCK have you got a hard jaw".

Stark grinned, turning back to him, wiping the blood from his mouth, "That candy floss wash off ok? I mean, I know you have no hair and all, but still... There was a lot of it".

Fury looked like he wanted to punch him again, but instead, he slowly turned to me, "You were involved in this?".

I nodded and he raised his fist again, before suddenly going against it and lowering his hand, "I can't hit you though can I? Your my best agent".

Then he left. Just like that. Stormed out.

* * *

And the minute the glass door was slammed shut, Tony burst out laughing, "Jeasus, did you SEE his face? Priceless man! Seriously though, he's gonna make life a fucking living hell for us from now on. We really gotta do-".

* * *

The rest I didn't hear. My mind was elsewhere. Back in that basement. Tied to the chair. With Eddy raising his fist for the uncountable amount of times. "I should punch you... But I need you alive" he sneered and I spat blood at him, "Go to hell moron". He kicked me in the ribs and the chair fell backwards, making me snap my head off the ground below. But before I had a chance to realise what had happened, I was kicked again and then shoved head first into a barrel of water. I was roughly pulled out of it and punched a few times before being her under again. And I couldn't breathe. I couldn't fucking breathe! I was only faintly aware of trying to get away, tugging and pulling at the tight rope that bounded my wrists, but it only dug into my skin further. I couldn't get out. I couldn't escape. And I couldn't breathe. Then... Then everything started fading... The colours getting darker... The sound of rushing water in my ears fading... The water forcing it's way down my throat getting less and less. So this... This was it... This was how I was going to die... I was going to die in enemy hands... I was going to drown in enemy hands... Fading... Fading... Fading... Gone.

* * *

"CLINT".

* * *

"BARTON".

* * *

"COME ON MAN, BREATHE".

* * *

I shot my eyes open, struggling to get away from the person gripping my shoulders. Surprisingly, they let go, and I stumbled back, putting as much distance as I could between us. I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe?

"Clint. Calm. Down. I'm not going to hurt you ok?" He said and I flinched away from the voice. That's what he always said. Then he would hit me.

"You don't believe me. Course not" he muttered, "Ok, Clint, I'm gonna stay here. Right here. In this spot. I'm NOT going to move from here, alright?".

I faintly remember him sitting down on the ground in his little spot and I nodded slightly.

"Good. Now. You gotta do something for me ok?" He asked, "I need you to start breathing. Your holding your breath. If you carry on like that you're going to pass out. Just breathe ok?".

It was only then I realised I was gasping for breath. And that sent a whole new wave of panic coursing through me. And I was shaking too. Badly. Forcing myself to breathe, I brought my legs up to my chest, gripping onto them tightly. I was breathing. I was ok. I was gonna be ok.

"Good, your alright. I promise. No ones going to hurt you. Not again" he said softly, "Now, I'm going to come over to you ok?".

I barely heard him. And so I didn't realise what was happening until something brushed against my arm. And so I panicked. Again.

I quickly stumbled away from them, my arms giving out as I hit off something solid. I fell back, hitting my head off something, and desperately tried to push away the blackness creeping in. If I passed out now, he'd beat me up again. He's beat me up and then he'd win. I couldn't let him win.

I heard someone let out a series of swears before a pair of hands grabbed me. I automatically pushed them away, struggling again their grip and trying to get away. I failed. Dramatically.

* * *

I felt them keep a firm, yet soft, grip on my arms, "Shhh. Clint calm down. It's alright. I promised you that no one would hurt you. And they won't. I won't. Look at me ok?".

I didn't move.

He swore again, before turning me to face him, "Clint Barton if you don't fucking look at me RIGHT NOW, I swear to God it won't be Fury that you'll have to watch out for".

* * *

Slowly, I glanced up at him.

Tony Stark.

It was just Tony.

It was always Tony.

I was here with him.

I was in the lab.

I was safe.

I didn't know I was crying until he pulled me into a tight hug, gripping onto me with all his strength, as if I would simply float away if he let go.

* * *

"Shhh, it's alright. Your alright. Clint, calm down man. Everything's alright" he said quietly, gently patting my back.

* * *

A small movement caught my eye and I looked up.

* * *

And immediately wished I hadn't.

* * *

Natasha was at the glass door.

She had been there the whole time.

She was staring at me with a mixture of shock, and fear, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened.

I had just had a panic attack.

Then I saw the single thing that I knew I'd never be able to cope with.

A lone tear fell down her face.

And with that, she turned and ran.

* * *

And I buried my head in Starks shoulder, letting my own tears fall freely.

* * *

One for me.

* * *

One for Stark.

* * *

And one for Natasha.

* * *

The rest lost to the world.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Natasha's POV**

* * *

He... He... He had a panic attack.

Clint had a panic attack.

He had a PANIC ATTACK!

* * *

And all I did was run.

Just when he needed me the most.

I ran.

* * *

"Ok, what's happened?" Bruce asked sighing, snapping me from my thoughts, and I glanced up, "What?".

He sighed again, "Natasha, you've been staring at that table for the past 20 minutes. Before, in which, you actually RAN into this kitchen. So, what. Has. Happened?".

"It's... It's Clint" I whispered and Banner tensed up slightly, "Yea?".

"He... He had... Just... Come on, I'll show you" I said suddenly, abruptly standing up and walking back down the corridors. He quickly followed.

* * *

A few minutes later, we slowly rounded the corner to be faced with the lab. And just to the corner of that lab, was Tony Stark. Lying up against Tony Stark's shoulder, was Clint Barton. A sleeping Clint Barton. But with ruffled hair and tear streaks. And one Tony Stark, had a protective arm over his shoulders, pulling one Clint Barton closer as said Clint Barton gripped onto his shirt as if Tony Stark was the only thing that could possible protect him. Which, in the current situation, was probably true.

I didn't have to say anything.

The image said it all.

Slowly, Bruce stepped forward, about to knock on the door, but it slid open before he could even raise his fist. We both cautiously stepped inside, our gazes never leaving the two men leaning up against the workbench.

* * *

"He's passed out" Stark said quietly, never averting his eyes from the curled up figure next to him, "He's ok though... Well... Physically at least".

"... He had a panic attack?" Bruce asked and Tony nodded, finally glancing up at us, "He... Ah... Well... Fury came in earlier and punched me cause of the candy floss meeting, then he went to punch Clint but stopped at the last minute cause he was pretty injured and I guess... It... It must have triggered something... So, to answer your question Brucie, yea. He had a panic attack... The worst I'd ever seen".

Bruce simply nodded, unsure of what else to say.

I did the same.

And we all turned back to Clint, who was shaking slightly, clutching onto Tony as if his life depended on it. I felt so helpless. He was hurting. Badly. He couldn't control it. He couldn't stop it. And he was obviously scarred from it. Injured both physically, and mentally. He had gone from the permanently grinning, happy, bouncy, confident Clint Barton, to... THIS... He had been reduced to being vulnerable, to being weak, to being... Broken.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Clint's POV**

"Come on Legolas, we gotta get up".

I awoke to the voice, shivering against the cold. Where the hell was I?

Someone nudged me again, "Clint, I know you can hear me. So just get up and move before I throw a bucket of water over your head".

* * *

Slowly, I flickered open my eyes to find Tony staring back, barely three inches away from me.

He grinned, "Good. You're awake. Now, don't get me wrong, but as much as I absolutely LOVE to sleep on the hard cold concrete floor in my lab, I would prefer somewhere more... Hygienic... And I'm hungry. I want waffles. Let's make waffles. You want waffles?".

I smirked at his... Enthusiasm... Before stiffly sitting up, leaning back against the workbench for support and glancing around.

* * *

The lab.

I was in the lab.

Why was I in the lab?

* * *

Sighing, I ran a hand threw my hair, wincing slightly as I hit a steadily forming bruise. How the hell had I gotten tha-.

* * *

I froze.

Fury.

Stark.

Natasha.

* * *

I looked over at Tony who was looking back at me warily before staring straight ahead again.

* * *

I had... Did I... I actually... Maybe... Could have... But... No... Can't be... I... I never... Not... Not possible... At all...

* * *

I jumped when Tony gently placed an arm on my shoulder, sharply turning to him.

He gave a small smile, "It's alright man, it's alright".

I slowly shook my head, "No... I... I...".

"You had a panic attack" he finished quietly, "A SEVERE panic attack. Your first one by the looks of things. And by far not the last".

I stared at him, "... But... Natasha... You...".

"Clint, take a deep breath" he said softly, "Everything's ok. Whatever happened, happened, and we can sort it all out later".

"No, you don't... You don't understand... Natasha was there" I stammered, "At the door... She saw... She saw... Oh god".

"CLINT" He snapped, "Breathe".

I let out a shaky breath, "I'm fucked".

"Yes. Yes you are" he agreed and I smiled slightly, "Isn't this the part where you're meant to deny it?".

He grinned, "Yes. Yes it is".


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Natasha's POV**

"... Natasha".

"... Natashaaaaaaa".

"... Natashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

"What do you want Stark?" I snapped and Tony grinned, poking me again, "Hi".

* * *

I sighed, and rolled my eyes, glancing over at Clint as he tried to muffle his laughs. It was as if last night had never happened. Like he hadn't had a panic attack. Like he hadn't broken down. Like he hadn't actually passed out from exhaustion.

I was surprised when he skipped into the kitchen with Stark earlier on, both of them grinning widely.

And he had looked... Happy... Happier than I had ever seen him... Genuinely happy...

What ever Stark had said to him must have worked.

And I was grateful for it. We all were.

No one had told Steve or Thor about what had happened, but they had shared a quizzical look with each other at Clint's obvious enthusiasm. I didn't blame them. Clint had changed. But time. He was becoming more like his usual self again...

* * *

"... Natasha".

"... Natashaaaaa".

"... Natashaaaaaaaaaaa".

"I swear to god Clint if you don't stop fucking poking me" I growled and he looked up in surprise, "You're actually threatening an injured man? That's low Tash, even for you".

I shot both him and Stark a glare, "If either of ye so much as breathe in my general direction again, I will personally make sure ye wake up naked in the article ocean with nothing but a small timber raft, and a fishing rod. Got it?".

* * *

They both turned away sulking and I turned back to the movie just as Steve walked in. When he saw the three of us on the couch, with me absolutely furious and the other two upset, he frowned, "Should I... Yea I'll just go".

"That would be wise" I growled and he quickly walked back the way he came, before suddenly pausing at the door and turning back to us, "Oh yea, Barton? There's a package for you".

Clint frowned, "A package?".

Rogers nodded, "Came this morning. Forgot to tell you. It's up on the kitchen work top".

"... Right" Clint replied confused, "Strange... But yea, sure, thanks Cap".

Steve gave a small smile before disappearing again and Clint slowly stood up, "Suppose I better see what it is".

I wasn't sure if he was talking to us, or himself, but Stark made no move to get up, so I stayed sitting and watched as the archer limped out of the room.

* * *

Exactly 4 point 17 minutes later, we heard a loud crash.

* * *

Tony and I immediately turned to each other, making a silent agreement before both jumping up and quickly following the source of the noise.

The kitchen.

I would go in first, and call for Stark if needed. He would go around and take the other door, wait exactly three minutes before coming in, and if the threat was neutralised, he'd help move the body... That was, of course, only if it WAS an intruder.

* * *

My hand flexed over the hidden gun I always kept strapped to my leg as I silently crept forward, slowly pushing open the kitchen door.

* * *

But there was no threat.

There was no intruder.

And there was no enemy.

* * *

Clint stood over in the corner of the room, a large box up on the counter, and smashed glass on the floor. But there was no one else. So I relaxed a little and focused my attention on Clint. And that's when it hit me.

He was shaking, badly, very badly. Trembling even.

His emotions were impassive, only his eyes giving him away by showing his fear. Pure, raw, fear. And he was pale. Very pale. He was gone pure white. He was absolutely terrified.

And there was... Blood... There was blood on his hands.

* * *

I immediately rushed over to him, pulling him into a tight hug to try and stop his trembling, "Hey, shhh, it's alright".

He just shook even more violently, a soft whimper leaving his lips as he collapsed into my arms.

"Shhh, Clint, it's ok. Everything's ok" I whispered, rubbing his back gently, "You just got to calm down and tell me what happened".

After a few minutes, his shaking reduced slightly, and he slowly pulled back, "... Where's Tony?".

I tried to ignore how his voice trembled and shook with each word.

"He's just outside in the hall. Will I get him?" I asked quietly but Clint shook his head, "I'll do it. I have to get out of here... And don't touch the box".

I frowned, "Don't touch the box? Why? What's in it?".

* * *

He paused for a minute before softly shaking his head and walking over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Stark standing behind it.

Tony froze when he saw the blood on Clint's hands, immediately grabbing them, "What happened?".

Clint bit his lip nervously, "... It's not mine".

"Then who?" Stark asked, glancing over at me.

I just shrugged.

He slowly turned back to the archer, "Clint, man, I need you to calm down, and tell me the story".

Clint slowly turned back to the box on the counter, "... That".

His voice broke even on that single word.

Tony walked over to it, "What's wrong with it?".

"... Open it" Clint whispered and Stark slowly reached forward, lifting up the lid... And immediately paling.

* * *

"JEASUS HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK- WHO THE- FOR FUCKS SAKE MAN!" he yelled loudly, almost screaming as he scrambled away from the box, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?".

Stark didn't stop running until his back was pressed up against the wall as he panted for breath, "DONT FUCKING DO THAT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! FOR FUCKS SAKE CLINT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? IS THIS A JOKE? A PRANK? TO GET SOME FUCKING REVENGE OVER SOMETHING I DID? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?".

A split second later, the door was thrown open and Steve rushed in, "What's happened? Who's screaming? We heard yells".

It was only then that I realised Bruce was behind him, eyes alarmingly green as he struggled to calm down.

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!" Tony continued to shout, "WE HEARD A FUCKING CRASH THEN NAT CAME IN AND NOW CLINT IS SHAKING AND REALLY FUCKING SCARED AND HE TOLD ME TO OPEN THE FUCKING BOX AND FOR FUCKS SAKE CLINT THIS IS ONE SICK MOTHERFUCKING JOKE!".

"It's not a joke" Clint whispered, "It's... He's... Real".

"HE CANT BE REAL. IT CANT BE REAL. THATS NOT RIGHT... WHAT FUCKING BASTARD SET THIS UP? WHAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WOULD DO THIS?".

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP" Bruce yelled angrily, and we all turned to him.

Banner never raised his voice.

NEVER.

* * *

"Natasha. What happened?" He asked and I shrugged, "Steve came in a few minutes ago and said there was a package for Clint. So Barton went to unwrap it. Stark and I heard a crash a while later, came rushing in, only to find Clint like this. Then he told Stark to open the box. And that's the yelling you heard".

Bruce took a deep breath, "Tony, what do you think happened? Is Natasha right on everything?".

"THERES. A. FUCKING. H-" Stark started but Bruce cut him off, "YES. OR. NO?".

"Yes" he whispered and Bruce nodded once before turning to Clint, opening his mouth to say something, only to shut again.

Clint looked like a mess.

He was after sliding down the wall to the floor, and was still shaking violently, staring at the blood on his hands.

Slowly, Steve walked over, kneeling down next to him and gently taking a hand, "... It's not his blood".

"OF COURSE ITS NOT HIS FUCKING BLOOD" Stark yelled, before pointing at the box, "ITS HIS FUCKING BLOOD".

* * *

It was only then his words sunk in.

* * *

His.

* * *

HIS.

* * *

Steve quickly rose, walking over to the box and hesitating for a split second before reaching forward and lifting up the lid, staring at the boxes contents before slowly dropping the cover again.

He stared at the closed box for a few seconds before looking up at us, "... It's a head".

I stared a him, "A head? What do you mean by a head?".

"I mean" he continued, drawing a line across his neck, "A head".

"... An actual head?" I asked quietly and he nodded, "Male. Late twenties, early thirties. Looks like he's been dead for quite some time, at least a week or two... Though it's rather difficult to say considering his lack of body".

I literally fell into a kitchen chair with shock, "... A head... A man's head... Why do we have a man's head?".

Steve shrugged, before pushing the box in my direction, "Ye know him?".

Slowly, I reached up, pushing back the lid and... Staring.

* * *

It was a head. An actual, real, not-so-living head. A mans head. His eyes were still open, revealing a light blue, glassy, kind of look. And his mouth was etched into a permanent scream. His skin was chalky white, almost a creamy colour, and had lost all shape, just hanging loosely over his face, outlining his cheek bones and jaw drastically. His hair was a light blond colour, and was limp and dead looking. And if I looked close enough, I could actually see his bloody scalp. Where his body should have been, was the bottom of the box, and I could literally see a piece of bone coming from his neck, surrounded by a pool of blood. This man was well, and truly, a beheaded corpse.

* * *

"Never seen him before" I finally said, "Bruce?".

"Don't know him" the doctor replied, glancing down at the dead mans head, before suddenly looking over at Clint, "... But I know a guy who does".

I glanced over at Barton as well.

He didn't look much better.

Still shaking, still trembling, and still looking absolutely, positively, 100% terrified. And now, I guess, I knew why.

* * *

Slowly Stark walked over to him, sitting down next to the archer and nudging him softly.

Barton flinched.

Tony sighed, "Clint, buddy, I know you don't want to talk about this, but we have to find out who this guy is. Do you know him?".

Clint nodded slightly and Stark frowned, "How? Who is he? What's his name?".

"... Charles Kingston" He whispered and I froze, "... Kingston? As in...".

"Eddy's brother" Clint finished quietly, "THAT... Is Vance's nephew's head".


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**Clint's POV**

* * *

It was a head.

* * *

They sent a head.

* * *

Eddy's brothers head.

* * *

Vance's nephews head.

* * *

Charles Kingston's head.

* * *

I glanced up at the box, "... They're still out there".

Tony turned to me again, "What do you mean 'they're still out there'?".

"I mean" I replied quietly, "That they're still out there. They sent me his... His head... As a warning. Who else could have known about it?".

It seemed that they only figured out now as well, and everyone tensed up slightly.

"... Was there anyone else... You know..." Stark trailed off.

"There?" I asked and he nodded, "Back at the Schwarma place".

"... There was guards" I finally replied and he nodded again, "Ok... But they couldn't have that much control over stuff, least of all this".

* * *

"But there's no one else to blame it on" Natasha said shrugging, "... Is there?".

"There could be. Think about it" I replied quietly, "Vance owned a Shwarma restaurant. Eddy and... And Charles... Were just employees. And they weren't the smartest either. You're telling me these guys managed to dismantle Jarvis? They wouldn't even know how to start... So their not alone".

They all turned to me and Tony gave a low whistle, "Damn dude... You get completely fucked up, yet you still manage to realise more than the rest of us combined".

I smirked slightly, "Minds on Autopilot".


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**Natasha's POV**

"Agent Romanoff".

I took a deep breath, "We've gotten a rather... Disturbing... Item of interest here sir, that may have to do with Vance".

I could almost hear Fury stiffen up over the phone, "... An Item of interest?".

"A head, sir" I explained, "Someone sent Barton an actual human head".

"And do we know who this head belongs to?" He asked and I sighed, "We do. Unforcently. His name was Charles Kingston. And he was Eddy's brother. Vance's nephew".

Fury paused, "... I see. And you got this package when?".

"Less than an hour ago sir. It came by post".

"... And Barton?" he asked quietly.

"He's... He's pretty shaken up" I admitted and Fury swore, "For fucks sake. This is not going to do him, or anyone for that matter, any good... I'll send a few SHIELD agents over to get the head".

"Yes sir".

"Oh, and one more thing" he said suddenly, "As for Barton... Well... Take care of him, yea?".

I smiled, "Of course sir".

Then he swore once more, and hung up.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**Clint's POV**

"Clint?".

I flinched slightly at the voice.

"Clint come on man, we gotta get you outta here" They tried again.

* * *

I didn't move an inch.

* * *

I heard someone sigh over-dramatically, before muttering a few angry swear words and sitting down in front of me.

* * *

Tony.

* * *

I smiled slightly and he visibly relaxed, "Hey buddy".

"Hey Stark" I whispered and he grinned, "Good. Now we're getting places. You seriously gotta stop blanking out on me like that man".

I frowned, "... Can't".

"You can't what?" He asked slowly.

"Can't... Can't... I can't stop" I replied frustrated, "The blanking out... It's... I... Can't".

"Hey, it's alright" he said softly, "It's not your fault... But come on, how bout we go to the sitting room? Let's just get out of here".

I nodded slightly and he grinned, helping me up, "To the couch it is then".

I reluctantly followed him, trying to ignore the worried glances he sent me every few seconds.

Which, it turned out, was quite impossible.

* * *

A few minutes later, Natasha walked in, snapping shut her phone.

She stared at me for a minute, "… That was Fury".

I nodded once, brining my legs up to my chest and hugging them tightly.

She sighed, walking over and sitting down next to me, giving Tony a glare that roughly translated to 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE'.

* * *

He wasn't the one to argue.

* * *

Sighing again, Natasha put her arm over my shoulder, pulling me close, "How are you holding up?".

I laughed slightly, "I just got sent the HEAD of the man who TORTURED me for four and a half weeks. I'm not exactly jumping for joy".

She flinched slightly at my unforgiving tone and I softened, "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped".

"No… You have every right to. What they did to you…" She trailed off, shaking her head sadly.

It was silent for another minute.

* * *

"… Things will get better you know" She said suddenly and I smiled slightly, "I know. But I doubt much will change".

She pulled back and stared at me, "Clint, look at me. Things WILL get better. And things WILL change. For the better. You just got to believe in that".

I sighed, "Tasha, I love you. Like a baby sister. We get on. We're partners. We look out for each other… But this is the one thing I can't agree with you on… I mean, look at me! I've got a broken leg, broken wrist, dislocated shoulder… I'm not exactly in the best fighting condition right now".

She smiled slightly, "Give in another two or three weeks and you will be. It just takes time Clint. That's all".

"What if I don't have time?" I asked quietly, "What if something else happens?".

* * *

"Like what?" She asked back, "The chances of… of THAT… happening again, of the kidnapping, the torture, everything… its next to nothing".

"Is it? It is really? Because so far, I've been taken, Starks been taken. Who's next? You? Bruce? You can't guarantee everything Tash".

"But I CAN guarantee that you'll get better. I'll die trying if I had to" She shot back and I smirked, "You do realise that has quite a high possibility right?".

She grinned, "I know. But what else am I supposed to do?".

"You could babysit Stark" I replied and she nodded thoughtfully, "I could… But that's a definite way to die. Honestly, I have no idea how the others do it".

"Patience. And lots of it" I said, "I mean, look at Bruce! That dudes the king of patience".

"Patience… That's all we need to get you better" She replied quietly and I frowned, "Well… not even Bruce and Steve's patience combined will fix that".

"Then add me to the mix, and together we will" She said firmly, "We ARE going to help you Clint, even if it's the last thing we do".


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**Natasha's POV**

A few hours later and I was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I couldn't sleep.

At all.

There was just so many things swirling around and around and around in my head.

Clint, the kidnapping, Clint, watching the torture, Clint, finding him, Clint, waiting in hospital for some news, Clint, coming home again, Clint, finding the head, and finally, Clint.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

But I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Silently creeping out of my room, I softly padded down the hall to the sitting room, pausing in the doorway.

Clint was sound asleep on the windowsill.

Not near the windowsill.

ON the windowsill.

How he managed to stay balanced while lying down on that 4 inch piece of wood was beyond me.

One leg was falling off the side, yet still not touching the floor, while his left arm was draped across his face, covering his eyes, and his right hand was laid across his stomach. All he had on was a simple hoodie and tracksuit pants.

* * *

"Not going to say hello?".

I jumped slightly at the voice, "Your awake then?".

He sighed, taking his hand away from his eyes as he stiffly sat up, "Yea. Unforcently".

I frowned, walking over and sitting down next to him, "When was the last time you had a full nights sleep?".

He shrugged.

"When was the last time you slept at all?" I asked again and he frowned, "... Last week?".

"For how long?".

He laughed softly, "Only half an hour or so".

I sighed, leaning my head up against his shoulder, "You need help Clint".

"You are NOT sending me to a shrink Natasha".

"I'd listen" I whispered and he froze, "... I'd prefer if you didn't know the details".

"That bad, huh?" I asked quietly and he slowly nodded, "That bad... Hey, you cold?".

I looked up at him in surprise, "... What?".

He took off his hoodie and handed it to me, "Your shivering".

I glanced down at my short sleeved shirt, before pointing to his now bare chest, "I've still got more on than you. Won't you be cold?".

He shrugged, "I'm used to it".

I stared at him for another minute before slowly shrugging on his hoodie, "... Thanks".

He smiled slightly, "No problem".

I returned my head to his shoulder, surprised at how warm his skin was, "... You sure you don't wanna talk?".

"... Not now" he whispered and I slowly nodded.

After all, he had only said 'Not Now'.

There was still a possibility.

* * *

"-riously Dude, it's giving off the wrong impression".

"Nothing's going on Stark".

"Oh I know there isn't, but I just saying...".

I flickered open my eyes, surprised to find myself on the couch. Slowly sitting up, I glanced over at the doorway to the kitchen where Stark and a still-shirtless Clint were talking.

"Come on man, you have to admit it looks bad!" Tony protested.

"What looks bad?".

He jumped at my sudden question, looking over at me, before turning back to Clint, "Did you know she was awake?".

"I knew she could hear us" he replied smirking and the billionaire glared at him, "I really hate you right now Legolas".

Clint crossed his arms, "And?".

"And... And... And... Oh, damn you".

He grinned, "Cool it Stark. There's nothing going on".

"GUYS" I barked, "What's going on?".

Tony sighed and looked over at me, "You and Clint. You sleeping together?".

"No" I replied immediately and he frowned, "... You sure?".

"I think I'd know if I was doing... THAT... With Barton, Stark" I growled and he held his hands up in defence, "Ok, ok, I was only asking, sheesh!".

I glared at him, "How the hell did you get that idea anyway?".

He sighed once more, "Well, there's a number of reasons, actually. Number one being the fact you two were sound asleep together on the couch. Two, you were both in pyjamas. Three, he was shirtless. Four, you were wearing his hoodie, which is, like, two or three sizes too but I might add. And five, you both looked absolutely adorable together".

I turned to Clint, "You slept?".

He dropped his gaze, remaining silent, and Stark glared at him, "You WERE'NT asleep?".

He glanced up at him, "... No. Not really. Sorry".

"... I'm making waffles" Stark suddenly announced, storming out of the room, "And no. You're not allowed to have any. MY waffles only".

* * *

The minute he left I turned to Clint, "Why was he so angry you weren't asleep?".

"Asides from obvious reasons?" Clint asked, before shrugging, "Well... He may have unintentionally starting gushing about how adorable we were when we weren't trying to murder him".

I smirked, "You record it?".

He held up a small tape, grinning, "Course".

I laughed, "We are SO sending that to Fury".

"Already done" he replied, "Now we're just waiting on his reply".


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**Clint's POV**

Well, Fury responded to Starks little speech on mine and Natasha's sleeping ways within the hour.

And even though he said it was wasting his time by listening to the recording, it was so obvious he was trying not to laugh.

Then he had demanded a private conference call with Tony, and two hours later, Stark had returned swearing at the top of his lungs about how 'Nickie must be going crazy if he thinks I'm gone soft' and 'Why the fuck would I want to buy an adorable fluffy kitten?'.

He had shot Natasha and I a glare, which made us both burst out laughing, before he disappeared down to his lab, slamming the door after him.

We hadn't heard from him since.

* * *

Until now.

* * *

"I GOT IT!" He yelled, bursting into the sitting room.

We all turned to stare at him as he grabbed Natasha's hand and dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

We could hear frantic yet very excited babbling on the other side of the door and a few seconds later, Natasha walked back in, looking like she was in a daze.

She slowly walked over and whispered something to Bruce, too low for us to hear, and he immediately stood up, quickly following her back out to a very over-excited Tony Stark.

I watched them until the door closed again, before slowly turning to Steve, "... I think we're missing something here".

He nodded, "I would pass it off as Science Talk between Stark and Banner but Natasha? What interest would she have in it?".

"None at all" I muttered, before sharply looking up as Tony ran in, grinning like mad.

He stared at us for a minute before a laughing fit took over.

A few seconds later, he finally calmed down enough to speak, "... I got it".

"Got what?" Steve asked and he grinned even wider, "Everything".

"Stark. Deep breaths" I snapped, "Now start from the beginning. What's happening?".

He froze, before suddenly grabbing both Steve and I and pulling us along the corridor with him, the whole time with him laughing his head off.

I glanced over at Steve, "... He's lost it".

* * *

A few minutes later we reached Starks lab and he shoved us I side, "Jarvis, pull up Doc-2947, let's show Katniss here what I've got for him".

"Of course sir" the AI replied and a split second later, the room became transformed.

The walls were covered with videos, the floor with pictures, and everything around me was a hologram.

Holograms of faces.

Holograms of buildings.

And holograms of dates and times.

"You sure this is it?" Natasha asked, appearing with Bruce from behind Starks computer screen.

Tony nodded, smirking, "Everything l could get on COBRA".

"Who, and what, are COBRA?" Steve asked and Stark slowly turned to us, pausing for a minute before pointing at me, "... They're the people who kidnapped Tweety over there".

* * *

I felt myself freeze, my breath catching in my throat.

* * *

COBRA.

* * *

The people who took me.

* * *

Tony Stark had found them.

* * *

"HEY!" Someone snapped, clapping their hands in front if me and I jumped, swallowing downy fears and I looked up to find everyone staring at me, "... Yea?".

"You ok Legolas?" Stark asked quietly but I shook my head, "Course not. How could I possibly be ok when you're yelling Science theory's at me?".

He grinned, patting my back, "Yea, you're just fine... But come on, time to find the bad guys... Then we can blow them up".

I forced a smirk, and followed him over to the biggest hologram in the room, one of a building, I think.

He stared at it for a minute, before frowning and flicking a few things off the blue projection, "Don't need this... Don't need that... That's just completely unnecessary... And THAT is simply plain wrong... Alright kiddies, let's do this".

He caught the edges of the hologram, before quickly pulling them up, and immediately all other blueprints disappeared as this one filled the room.

He gave a low whistle, "Jarv, strip it down would you?".

A second later, all that was left was the basics of the building.

The walls.

The rooms.

And the doors and windows.

* * *

"This is COBRA's hideout" Stark explained, "Their name stands for Corruption, Obliteration, Breakdown, Ruination, and Abolishment... They aren't the nicest to mess with. They were set up sometime during the late 1970's by this rich dude whose only son was killed by government agents during a shoot off. The kid got caught in the crossfire, and went down. He was pronounced dead later on the scene... Since then, COBRA was set up and became powerful. Very powerful. Their aim is to destroy any and every Government group, hence why they picked on Feathers over there" Stark continued, glancing up at me, "They believe if they dismantled the Avengers, they'd take down SHIELD... Well... That hasn't worked out very well has it... And so they're angry. VERY angry. And they kind of want all our heads in those little pogo sticks as trophies, and they've got people everywhere. Maybe even in SHIELD, who knows? So we have to except an attack from any side at any time... I've already notified Nicky and the CIA and they're putting their guard up as well but... Well... We all kind of agreed with my colourful talking that the threat should be eliminated before they have a chance to strike..." Tony pointed at one of the doors, "And THAT, ladies and gentleman, is our way in".


End file.
